Hilda and the Eversing Mirror (Collaboration)
by FusionBlueCore
Summary: After hearing rumors about a mirror hidden within the library, Hilda and her friends decide to investigate and see if it's actually true. However, upon discovery, the group manage to bring in alternate versions of themselves over into their own world. Now the group must find a way to bring their alternate selves back into their own world while making sure nothing happens.
1. Chapter 1: The Day that it all Happened

_**A new story is upon us. Enjoy the first chapter. Also, support the World of Hilda fangame that's currently in development. **_

_**(Sorry if this is short.)**_

Hilda and the Eversing Mirror

Written by Jt and Newgame+ LD

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

The Day that it all Happened

* * *

**Scene 1**

Daytime

The Library

"Hmm, where is it?"

Within the local library, Hilda seemed to be having a bit of a problem as she had been spending nearly ten minutes looking for something while being unaware that she was throwing books onto the ground.

Her friends were with her on this fine day. David was mostly sitting at a table next to an unopened book while Frida was simply looking at Hilda's struggles as she was unsure as to what was going on.

"Hilda, what exactly are you looking for because you've been doing this for ten minutes and you do realize that you're leaving a mess right?"

"Sorry about that Frida but I'm just having trouble looking for a specific book." her friend responded before throwing another book onto the ground.

Frida, placing the tossed book onto David's table wasn't sure as to what her friend had meant when mentioning a specific book.

"What kind of book are we talking exactly. One for Sparrow Scouts? Trolls? The History of Trolberg?" She questioned.

"Not exactly," Hilda replied before climbing off the ladder she was using before continuing. "Recently I heard of a rumor."

This caught Frida's attention as she haven't seemed to heard of anything going about throughout town.

"Hold on, what kind of rumor are you referring to here?" she asked

A flashback soon begins as it shows Hilda walking throughout town, simply minding her own business. That was until she heard two men discussing about something.

_*__**Earlier today, I heard two men talking as I was heading towards here. What managed to catch my attention was that one of them heard a rumor about a mirror that's located in the library and that this mirror could somehow, open a portal to somewhere else depending on the type of spell that a person would perform should they happen to find this mirror. The man's friend didn't exactly believe this, but I did.***_

The flashback then ends as Hilda takes a short breath of air before finishing her sentence with: "And that's why I'm looking for a spell book that could help me find this mirror and see if that rumor is actually true."

"You think we should ask the Librarian about it?" David suggested right before the Librarian showed up.

"You're not going to find a book about that out here. And please clean up that mess before you go." The Librarian said before leaving the scene.

"Oh, that's right. The Hidden Room. I forgot for a moment." Hilda remembered. "C'mon."

"Hidden Room?" David inquired.

"I'll show you. Follow me." Hilda responded as she went offscreen.

Frida and David had finished stacking the books in an orderly pile and began following Hilda.

Twig began following as well, but something got his attention. Twig noticed something near the Librarian's desk. It had a tarp over it.

He got close for a moment, but then suddenly began growling.

The Library - Hidden Room

"I never knew that this room existed." David mentioned.

"It's where I found that spell book. Surely the book we're looking for is here." Hilda pointed out.

"Now… how are we gonna find this book?" David asked.

"Let's divide and conquer. I'll take the middle. Frida, you take the left. And David, you take the right." Hilda suggested.

They began searching for quite a while. But all to no avail… They were all exhausted.

"You all searched every single shelf?" Hilda asked.

"Yep… but of all the books there, nothing matched what we're trying to find…" Frida answered.

"Maybe it could be in the Nowhere Space." Hilda replied just as Twig entered the room. "Oh. Twig. Where have you been?"

Twig looked a tad distressed.

"C'mon, boy. Let's get out of here." Hilda beckoned.

They exited the Hidden Room and arrived at the main floor. Twig was fixated on the object underneath the tarp.

"What is it, boy?" Hilda asked Twig.

Twig didn't exactly respond and soon began biting on her skirt in order to make sure she knew what he was looking at.

"Hmm."

After a bit of examining, they suddenly saw movement underneath the tarp. Twig twitched as he wasn't sure what seemed to be moving. Curious, Hilda decides to grab the tarp and pull it off revealing what appeared to be a mirror.

They were surprised to see that there was another Deerfox right in front of it. (It looked like a beta design of Twig)

"Another Deerfox?!" Frida remarked.

Twig, confused as to what he was seeing began to examine this similar looking deerfox before the look alike did the same thing.

"But why here of all places?" David asked.

"That I'm not so sure of. Surely something could've caused this to happen." Hilda pondered as the doppelganger looked towards somewhere, their jaw visibly dropping.

"... Leaf! Leaf, where are you?!" A voice echoed. Strangely, it sounded as if it were coming from a boy about Hilda's age.

"Hello? Whoever said that, where are you?" she questioned. But the echoey voice eventually became inaudible.

"Uh, I-I can't hear you." She continued, but there was no response at all.

"I'm going to assume that this Deerfox is called 'Leaf'?" David suggested.

"You're probably right because I haven't seen any other deerfox other than Twig." Hilda stated. "But whatever it's name is, we gotta bring it back to its rightful owner."

"How exactly do we plan on doing that?" Frida inquired.

"We're gonna discover the secret of this mirror!" Hilda concluded.

"Shoot…" The Librarian groaned nearby. "I cannot find that book for the life of me!"

Hilda looked up to see the Librarian visibly confounded. "Well, we don't have it." She mentioned.

"Then where could it be? I'm certain it was in that room for years and I never moved it." The Librarian explained.

"I'm pretty certain I know where it might be." Hilda stated. "We'll be right back."

Hilda leaves with the kids, Twig, and Leaf.

[Commercial Break]

* * *

**Scene 2**

Late Afternoon

Hilda's home

Within their household, Johanna wasn't really doing anything. She seemed to be sitting on the couch while having a little drink. Luckily, time would soon continue as she heard the door open.

"Hi mum!" Hilda greeted.

"Oh Hilda." Johanna responded, pulling Hilda into an embrace. "So, how was the library?"

"It went well, I suppose."

While talking, Leaf came in which caught her mother's attention.

"Hilda, did you get another Deerfox without my knowledge?"

"Not exactly. Rather, we came across this deerfox while me and my friends were at the library. None of us are sure who its owner is yet. Apparently, its name is Leaf." She stated.

"Well, it does look nice. Though, do you know if it's a male or female?" her mother had asked.

"That I'm not so sure of. Anyway, I'm gonna go to my room now." said Hilda before she began heading towards said room, with Twig and Leaf following her from behind.

Once inside her room, Hilda began to think of questions regarding Leaf when a slight little psst got her attention.

"Hilda, why is there another Twig in here?" questioned the little voice revealing to be Alfur.

"I-I can explain." Hilda stammered. Leaf was still shocked at what was going on as she saw Alfur. "Did you hear of the rumor about a mirror that could open a portal to an alternate world?"

"I can't say that I have." Alfur admitted.

"Well I found this Deerfox underneath a tarp that covered a mirror. I have the feeling that the rumor is true."

"Interesting." Alfur remarked.

"The problem is that the Librarian couldn't find the book on it. But that only proves that she knows about it. All we gotta do is find it." Hilda explained.

"If the Librarian can't find it, who can?" Alfur asked.

"Well, we're in good hands." Hilda reassured. "Hey, Tontu!"

"Yes?" Tontu acknowledged as he poked his head out of a wall.

"We're gonna need your help. We need to get to the nowhere space inside the library." Hilda instructed.

*Sigh* "Roger that." Tontu agreed.

Late Afternoon

Library

Hilda arrived with her friends, Leaf and Twig, and Alfur.

"Now, where's a good spot to jump in?" Tontu asked.

"Near the Hidden Room. It can't have gotten far." Hilda replied.

Tontu dragged Hilda behind the bookcases into Nowhere Space. It was a pretty big space with plenty of exits, but a huge pile of books was the first thing they saw.

"Ah no…" Tontu complained. "We'll never find that book…"

"The Librarian might." Hilda suggested.

The Librarian was at her desk when Hilda suddenly popped out nearby. "Ack! Don't scare me like that." She shrieked.

"Sorry, but, we need your help." Hilda requested.

*Small Time Skip.*

Having spent a few minutes of running around, the group eventually makes there way to the Hidden Room. Some were surprised while Hilda wasn't given that she has been in the room before.

"Not bad for a hidden room I must say." Alfur stated.

"Oh, you're all here. I should've known you'd find me here." said the Librarian who was busy looking through several books.

"Well now that we found her, I'll be opening up the entrance." Said Tontu

The Nisse then open up a hole that should be able to fit in everyone.

"Now are you all coming in or not?" he stated before jumping in.

Everyone soon followed pursuit and after going through what felt like forever, they all soon fell onto some type of squishy floor meaning that everyone was now in the Nowhere Space.

The Librarian notices the huge pile of books in the distance. "Just how many books went missing?" She remarked shortly before she began rummaging the pile. "Oh my, these books were due more than two years ago. Ah, there we are." The Librarian found the book that covered information about the Eversing Mirror.

"How did she…?" Tontu gasped.

"It's probably best that we don't overthink it." Hilda answered.

*Small Time Skip*

The group, sans the Librarian, were at a table.

"Alright. Now we need to find out how to send Leaf over here back to its own world." Frida informed. The book shook for a moment, then turned to a page regarding transitions between worlds.

"It just flipped to the page we were looking for." Tontu remarked.

"Yep, that's normal." Frida replied. Alfur hopped onto the book and put on his zoom glasses.

"Let's be on the lookout for footnotes. We don't want to make the same mistake we made with the Tide Mice." Alfur suggested.

"So, according to this, it says that the alignment between worlds is strongest at peak hours. From there to here, midday, and from here to there, midnight." Hilda summarized. "But the portal can only be opened from the midnight side."

"How do we open it then?" Frida inquired.

"According to this sidenote," Alfur pointed out. "We simply need to touch it with our hands when the time comes."

"Is there a footnote?" David asked.

"Indeed. 'See Appendix C on page 255 for more information'" Alfur answered.

"Let's see it." Hilda suggested. They turned the pages until they reached… page 254 and… page 257. "Wait. What?"

Alfur pulled himself out of the pages and examined the situation. He gasped. "Oh no!" He cried. "It's torn out! Now we'll never know about any potential side effects…"

"Hmm… we need to know more about this 'Everse World'." Hilda suggested. They read a bit more.

"So, if the Everse World is a near identical duplicate of this world, surely there must be a complete book with the missing appendix." Hilda speculated. "But we probably gotta wait until midnight to find out."

"But the Library closes at nine." David reminded.

"Maybe the Librarian will let us stay here to figure this out?" Frida wondered.

* * *

**Scene 3**

The Library

11:57 PM

David was at the mirror while Hilda and Frida were reading the book thoroughly. David put his ear up to it seconds before the clock struck 11:58. He freaked out when he began to hear voices in there.

"Uh… guys? I'm starting to hear voices in there." David notified them. Shortly before hearing another louder voice. It sounded like a young girl.

"*gasp* Did you hear that?" The voice said. Hilda got up and listened close.

"My instinct tells me that Leaf might have been pulled into this mirror somehow." A familiar young male voice said.

"That voice. That's gotta be the person looking for this lost Deerfox." Hilda remembered. As the clock inched closer to midnight, the voices got louder and more audible.

"Are you talking about that rumor that's been going around Trolberg?" Another male voice asked.

"Uh, hello!" Hilda called to the voices.

"Wait. There it is again." The first male voice said. "Is it… trying to talk to us?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm talking to you." Hilda continued. The clock struck 30 seconds to midnight. The voices were now fully audible. "I think we might have your Deerfox. But we think we know a way to return it to you."

"How's that?" The first male voice inquired.

"In about 15 more seconds, you'll see." Hilda answered.

15 seconds later, the clock struck midnight. Then the mirror suddenly had ripple effects. "Alright, here goes." Hilda continued before she pressed her hand against the rippling mirror. The mirror flashed, continuously emitting a bright light. Then a huge gust of wind began blowing towards the light.

Hilda and a few others screamed as they were being pulled toward the light.

"Aah! What the heck is happening?!" The first male voice yelled in the midst of the insanity. "Whoaa-AAAHHH!" Then it heard like his name was called in the midst of all the noise, but they couldn't hear it. His voice also suddenly got all reverby.

The gust of wind settled, but they still heard the screaming from inside the mirror. Hilda got close to the mirror seconds before somebody suddenly emerged from the mirror and slammed into her. They crash to the ground in a bit of a pile.

While everyone's eyes were adjusting, they noticed that Leaf suddenly went for the new guy and began licking his face. "Mmph. Uh… Leaf? Is that you?" He said. "Where are you? I can't see a thing."

"Hold on, let me turn the lights on." The Librarian said.

"Uh… did I hit someone?" The boy asked shortly before the lights came on. Everyone's jaws dropped. The boy that slammed into Hilda looked almost just like her. Jacket, Beret, Scarf, and all. The main difference was that he was a boy, and he wore denim shorts rather than a skirt.

Once the boy noticed who he slammed into, he blushed heavily in embarrassment. "Uh oh…" He muttered.

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2: The Unexpected Encounter

****To anyone wondering about the term Everse in the title, here's a definition****

**Evert (Verb): Where reversion is the act of turning something backwards, and inversion is the act of turning something upside down, eversion is the act of turning something inside out.**

**At this point, Hilda and co. have yet to figure out what exactly is being turned inside out.**

_**Chapter 2**_

The Unexpected Encounter

* * *

**Scene 1**

The Library

12:01 AM

The boy quickly gets back up, grabs Leaf, and tries to go back through the mirror. But it doesn't work. "GUYS!" The boy screamed.

"Hilbert!" The other voices receded quickly. Then the mirror reverted to its powerless state. The boy was horrified.

"How will I get back now?" He muttered before turning around, noticing the group in front of him. His jaw dropped. "What… is going on here?"

"That's your Deerfox, right?" Hilda asked.

"Why, of course it is. Why- … Why do you look so much like me?" the boy answered.

"I'd be wondering the same thing about you."

Hilda was simply sure what to think about the current situation. She eventually decided to give this person some questions in order for to figure out what she and her friends would do.

"So, what's your name?" she asked.

"It's Hilbert." He responded. The group looked at each other, exchanging looks.

"You say your from Trolberg right?" she continued

"Indeed I am." Hilbert answered. "Could you tell me what's going on here? Am I in some kind of alternate dimension?"

"Well, simply put, yes. Yes you are." Frida explained. "Basically, the world you came from is a duplicate of this one, but with many differences."

The two began to walk around, looking at each other's movements, performing the same move, expression, and action at the exact same time. All before ending things off with a handshake meaning that both were alright with what was going on.

"Do either of you find this weird or is it only just me?" David questioned

"We sorta do actually." Both Hilda and Hilbert responded. They looked at each other, but Hilbert looked more surprised than Hilda.

"So, uh… how am I going to get back to my own world?" Hilbert asked.

"Well, according to this, the portal can be opened once midnight strikes over on your side." Frida explained. "But there's no way of knowing if your friends will know this unless we inform them because I'm pretty sure they're worried about you."

"So wait… it was midday when before I got dragged here. Does that mean that our dimensions are 12 hours apart?" Hilbert clarified.

"Indeed." Frida concluded.

"Well, once that happens, I assume you're going to explain this to them. But could I ask my look alike here something." Hilbert concluded.

"Oh sure, also my name's Hilda." Hilda introduced herself. Hilbert looked to Leaf for a moment.

"Would me and Leaf be able to get back to our world by simply going back through the mirror?" Hilbert questioned with concern.

"That's something she can't exactly answer. Appendix C in this book here probably has a way for you to get back but the page for it isn't in there." Alfur stated.

"Is there anything we can do in the meantime?" David asked.

"Maybe I could hang out with you guys while we wait?" Hilbert suggested.

"Sure why not." Hilda replied.

So the group, plus Leaf and Hilbert eventually left the building with Alfur staying behind so that he could try learning more about the mirror.

"Let's go to my house." Hilda beckoned. Hilbert nodded. But when they reached the bottom of the steps, Hilbert turned the wrong way. "Wait. Where are you going? My house is this way."

"Wha?"

"You went the wrong way when the path to my house is this way." said Hilda

"Oh" Hilbert seemed completely turned around.

Within town, Hilbert and Leaf mostly stayed in the group's backs as neither were sure how some of the citizens would think about seeing another Hilda and Twig. Thankfully since it was late everyone was already asleep. After dropping off Frida and David, Hilda and Hilbert eventually made their way to Hilda's house. Once inside, the two noticed that Hilda's mother was already asleep. Luckily, Hilda allowed her male self to stay inside of her room until something could be done with the current situation.

* * *

**Scene 2**

Hilda's home

8:07 AM

The morning had arrived, with birds flying around as well as some Woffs flying through the sky. Inside, both Hilda and Hilbert were just getting up and were about to have something to eat. However, Johanna was still asleep so the two had to make something themselves. Although after spending three minutes of eating, a bedroom door was heard opening.

*Yawn* "Morning dear." Said a tired Johanna before she gave her daughter a little kiss. But after giving one to Hilda, she gave one to Hilbert which caught her off guard. After adjusting her eyes, she was shocked at what she saw.

"Wait, there's two of you?!" she said

Being unable to handle what she was witnessing, Johanna would suddenly pass out onto the ground.

"I didn't do anything wrong did I?" Hilbert asked. "I-is she going to be alright?"

"I hope my mum is okay." Hilda said in response before dragging her mother towards the couch, with Hilbert grabbing her head.

After they placed her on the couch, Hilbert gazed upon her. Wondering where his own mum had gone.

"You're wondering where your mother could be right?" Hilda asked him

"Unfortunately, I am." Hilbert said before sitting on the ground with Hilda doing the same thing.

"I can relate. I haven't seen my father in years, I don't even know what he looks like. He apparently left once I was born. I just wish I could see him someday." she continued before beginning to shed a tear.

"Hey now, cheer up. I'm sure you'll be able to see your father someday. As I can hopefully see my mum someday."

After spending nearly half an hour of waiting, Johanna would soon regain consciousness and get up from the couch. She was still trying to process what exactly happened before passing out. That was until her daughter came up to her.

"Mum, are you okay? You were out for a while." said Hilda

"I'm fine but could I ask you a question?" Asked her mother

"Sure, what's your question?" Hilda responded

"Why is there someone that looks just like you but as a boy, and what is he doing inside of our home?" her mother asked while pointing a finger towards Hilbert.

"I had a feeling she'd question about me."

"Well mum, this is Hilbert. He comes from an alternate dimension." Hilda explained. "There's this strange mirror in the Library that his Deerfox, Leaf, accidentally passed through and ended up here."

"But how do you plan on bringing him and his Deerfox back into their own dimension?" Johanna questioned.

"Well, the portal can be opened up at midnight apparently. But only from the side where midnight is. Makes sense?" Hilbert explained. "Say, if it's midnight here, it's midday back in my world, and vice versa."

"At this point, we're hoping that his friends find out about this before midday. Our midday." Hilda wondered.

Eventually, the two soon went back inside Hilda's room, with Twig and Leaf seemingly nodding to one another as if they were communicating.

Twig: *How do you think they're gonna bring his friends over here?*

Leaf: *That's something I don't know. We'll see what happens later tonight.*

The two deerfoxes nodded in agreement before heading inside as well. Once in the room just sat on the ground while watching their owners discuss about their situation.

"I'd feel better if we head to the library." Hilbert suggested. "We need to know as much about this mirror as we can."

Alfur jumped out. "That's the problem." He began. "As we said before, the page we probably need the most was torn out. But maybe, if we find the book in your world, surely it should have the right page."

"But where would we start on looking for it?" Hilda inquired.

"Hmm… this may probably be a long shot, but… Hilbert. Would you care to tell us what's been happening with you in the last few months in your world?" Alfur asked.

"Well, quite a lot has happened. So, I lived in a house in the Wilderness since I was born. But we were forced to move to Trolberg after-" Hilbert explained before being interrupted by Hilda.

"The house being crushed underfoot by a giant?" Hilda completed.

"How'd you…?" Hilbert realized.

"The exact same thing happened to me." Hilda explained. "Were you attacked by elves a few days before that?"

"I don't believe this…"

"Great Raven?" Hilda continued to inquire. But Hilbert nodded at every time. "The Vittra?" "Troll Rock at school?" "Marra?" Hilbert kept nodding. "I guess I can assume you've encountered The Lost Clan of elves, messed with Tide Mice, wrestled a Ghost, and befriended the Black Hound?"

"Well… it was actually, 'The White Wolf'." Hilbert corrected. "But, either way. All those happened to me."

"Originally, I only thought the worlds themselves were parallel. But… this is crazy…"

"I know, right?" Hilbert remarked.

"Though, did you also have to deal with a curse from a flower and your own deerfox?" Hilda asked to which Hilbert nodded in response.

"Seeing as how both of you have dealt with the same events albeit with a few differences, I'd say that we sorta know everything so far." said Alfur

"So," said Hilbert as he began walking around. "I guess we can head to the library now."

"Well, let's get going." Hilda said in response.

They all left the room, but none of them noticed a strange emanation coming from the top shelf.

* * *

**Scene 3**

Local streets of Trolberg

9:16 AM

They continued to walk through the streets of Trolberg. Hilbert seemed to be in awe of how everything looked.

"You're sure no one is going to question why do I look like you right?" Hilbert asked while looking around and hiding behind Hilda's back.

"I hope not. We don't want to cause any problems." Hilda replied back.

The two were simply heading their way towards the library. The walk itself was simply normal, although before the two, along with Alfur could enter the building, a nearby shout caught their attention.

"There's the girl that ruined some of our stuff the other day!"

"I may have made a new Great Raven statue but she still scratched it." said a little boy.

"Oh no." said a worried Hilda

"I take it that you caused problems to some of the citizens back when you had the deerfox curse." Hilbert replied.

"And I believe that you did the same thing back in your own Trolberg." Hilda added to which Hilbert nodded back.

"Actually, this occurred for me nearly two days ago before I came into your world. Given that time works a couple of hours behind for me." He added

"We should probably start running now." said Hilda

"Agreed." Hilbert responded.

The two began running with an angry group behind their backs. The running itself did go on throughout town with both doing their best to not cause any stops. Meanwhile, Frida and David were sitting nearby the library and were just watching what was going on.

"So how long do you think this is gonna go on?" David asked

"I'm not so sure. But what I am sure of is that we should end this." Frida responded.

Once Hilda and Hilbert came running towards the two, they were then grabbed and dragged into the building. After regaining their energy, both soon got up.

"Hopefully those three can calm down and forget about all of this soon." said Frida

"I hope so." said Alfur as he popped out of Hilda's hair. "I must say though, you two looked exhausted while running." Both weren't exactly amused after hearing the elf state what just happened.

"Anyway, shall we look for more information? It's going to be a while until that mirror starts working again." He added

All four nodded in response and thus the search continued. Thankfully, before walking the Librarian stopped by with the same book that they were using the other day.

"I believe you'll be needing this." she said

The group soon sat at a nearby table all while turning towards the same page they were on the other day.

"Hmm.."

"So wait, if our adventures are supposed to be synced up, what are the chances that the same page is torn out in my world?" Hilbert asked.

"No idea. I mean, I wasn't here the night before." Hilda answered. "And… how exactly would I react the same way as you did last night after already seeing you?"

"Could it have been the fact that the portal between our worlds was opened at all?" Hilbert wondered.

"That must be it. After all, your world is 12 hours behind, isn't it?" Frida reminded.

"Indeed it is."

"It must have caused some kind of paradox. But… we still don't know what kind of side effects it may have…"

"Well, we need to find out sooner rather than later." Hilbert stated. He then checked the time. "Great… it's only 10:30…"

"Hmm, we'll probably have to stay here for a while and wait."

Then a voice rang out from offscreen. "There she is!"

Turning their heads revealed one of the angered citizens from earlier, specifically the little child.

The Librarian seemed pretty ticked that they were loud. Asking that they remained quiet didn't seem to work as the three angered citizens began to enter the building. Now cornered near a wall, no one was sure as to what they should do.

"Where's Raven when you need him." Hilda said nervously

"Well at least I know what's in store for me in 12 hours." Hilbert snarked.

"That's assuming if any of us can figure out how are we going to deal with these angry townspeople." Frida added.

"This isn't going to end well." Said David

Waiting for the three citizens to start doing whatever they were possibly going to do, a whistle was heard with it coming from the Librarian. She then went up to the three with an angered look.

"Out, out of my library this instant!" she demanded

Instantly, all three were kicked out of the building but not before the women came out and said, "Never come in here again as you are forbidden from entering this building." with her closing the door in response.

"That is something that I do not want to see anyone cause towards me. Understand?" she asked to which Hilda and her group nodded in response.

"Good. You are free to come back here this evening as I'm sure that mirror will activate once again." the Librarian said before heading towards a nearby bookshelf.

"Well, I suppose we have nothing to do, but wait." David concluded.

They were about to find a table to sit, but from behind the window, they saw some brief otherworldly particles appear and fade away.

"What the heck was that?" Hilbert shrieked.

"I have several questions." Frida added

"Whatever it is, it can't be good…" Hilda concluded.

"Hey. Where's the mirror?" Frida pointed. Everyone was surprised.

"Oh cruddlesticks…" David cursed.

But the Librarian was suddenly behind them. She pointed to where the hidden room was.

* * *

Library - Hidden Room

11:58 AM

They opened up yet another hidden compartment behind a bookshelf, kind of like Anne Frank's annex.

Hilbert put his ear up to the mirror, listening for possible voices, but to no avail.

"Anything yet?" Alfur asked as he showed up behind his back.

"Nothing at the moment."

Hilbert continued to listen for 30 seconds.

"Come on… somebody please be there." Hilbert muttered.

Another minute passed. The remaining 30 seconds ticked away. But Hilbert continued to listen closely.

"The Librarian at least has to be there…" Hilbert wondered. "Hey! Anybody there?"

At first, he only received nothing but silence but just as he was about to start walking, a sudden voice was heard.

"Is somebody there? We need your help!" Hilbert called out.

"What do you need help with?" A voice responded. It sounded like a female.

"I need to get back through this mirror and back to my world. You're the only one who can help us." Hilbert informed.

"But what exactly are we supposed to do?" said another voice that sounded more like a male.

"All you need to do is place your hand upon the mirror when the clock strikes 12 and get back." Hilbert instructed seconds before bells tolled outside. "Now!"

After a bit of a delay, the mirror suddenly flashed like before. Everyone got back and braced themselves as wind began blowing towards the mirror. Hilda and Hilbert took hold of each other's Deerfoxes.

"Be sure to meet us here at midnight." Hilbert called to Hilda's friends.

"Got it." both Frida and David responded

"Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." said Hilda

"Let's go!" Hilbert announced.

Hilbert took Hilda's hand and jumped into the light.

They began to fall through a void that looked like a spiral of the worlds' color palettes. With Hilda's world's colors being a warmer golden beige color, the other bearing more of a cooler blue color.

The unexpected effects that Hilda hadn't yet experienced caused her to scream.

* * *

**Hilda has crossed the portal into Hilbert's world.**

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3: The Everse World

_**Chapter 3**_

The Everse World

* * *

**Scene 1**

Midnight

[E] The Library

"Hilda. Wake up." Hilbert called out. But his voice sounded muffled.

Twig began licking Hilda's face, causing her to regain her composure faster. Once woken up, Hilbert pulled her to her feet.

"...W-where are we?" Hilda asked.

"We're in the library, except it's the library of my world." Hilbert explained.

Looking around, things at first glance seemed to look rather the same. However, a staircase that Hilda usually took was at the opposite side of the room.

She also took notice of the outside lighting. The streetlamps' lights were much more orange, and the moonlight was also a bit warmer colored than she was accustomed to.

"I have to say, things feel...rather different." Hilda stated

"Well, of course it would. But… there's a strange unfamiliar feeling I'm gathering. Something's not right..." Hilbert said.

Hilda took notice of the people who opened the portal. They looked somewhat like David and Frida, but different, like Hilbert.

"Hilda, this is Dana, and Freddie." Hilbert introduced. "Dana and Freddie, Hilda."

"Hello there." said Dana

Hilda shook their hands with an uneasy face.

"Oh- Dana. Bug on you." Hilbert pointed before grabbing the little creature off of his friend's head.

"Heh, thanks for that. Say, how exactly do our opposites act?" she added.

"Perhaps we could meet them?" asked Freddie.

"Maybe." Hilda answered.

Hilbert was suddenly distracted by something.

"The moonlight is a bit more orange than usual…" He remarked. "I don't like this at all."

"I get the feeling we're on more of a clock than we thought…" Hilda muttered.

"Where'd you find the book in your world?" Hilbert asked Hilda.

"Which book?" Dana asked.

"The book that explains all this. I'm certain there's a duplicate of it in this world." Hilbert explained.

"It should be in the Nowhere Space near the hidden room." Hilda explained. "The Librarian should be able to find it easily."

"Well, that's just great… I don't think Tontu is awake at this hour…" Hilbert admitted. "I suppose I should return the favor and let you stay at my place."

"I guess we'll go home too." Freddie replied.

"Stay safe, guys." Hilbert cautioned.

[E] The Library - Outside

12:15 AM

After Hilda and Hilbert went down the stairs, Hilda turned the wrong direction.

"Hilda." Hilbert scoffed.

"Sorry… force of habit…" Hilda admitted and began following Hilbert in the correct direction.

[E] Hilbert's House

12:38 AM

Hilda followed Hilbert up the stairs, still seeming turned around. Twig also seemed perplexed. When they opened the door, Hilda found that the entryway was to their left instead of right. From there, the kitchen too was to the left, and the sofa was to their right.

Leaf was the first to go in, but was suddenly surprised by something.

"What is it, girl?" Hilbert asked Leaf before looking towards the table. "What the heck?"

It was his Runestone, but it was glowing a bright blue on the runes. It was emanating some kind of smoke-like substance.

"What's going on with it?" Hilda asked.

"I don't know." Hilbert answered. "I take it neither of us has seen this happen before."

"No…" Hilda replied. "I wonder if mine's doing the same thing…"

"There's a note." Hilbert pointed out, grabbing the note.

_Dear Hilbert,_

_I'm not exactly sure when you plan on returning. I mean, you never told me you had a plan of staying overnight at Dana's again. But that's besides the point. I looked in your room and I found your runestone that you kept from our house in the Wilderness. It was emitting some kind of strange smoke and it's runes were glowing. Please come back as soon as you can. You probably know better than I do about this._

_All the best,_

_Dad_

"I hope this isn't a sign of something much worse…" Hilbert muttered.

"Hilbert! Where have you been?" An elf came running in.

"Alice, thank goodness." Hilbert replied.

"And… why is there two of you, but… the other you is a girl?" Alice asked.

"I can explain." Hilbert answered.

* * *

**Scene 2**

[E] Hilbert's House

7:21 AM

Hilda woke up slowly, covering her eyes as they ached from the daylight outside. But it was a little worse than usual. Twig also seemed a little irritated. Hilbert was also waking up in the background.

Hilda found out why her eyes ached so much from the light when her eyes finally adjusted. The sky was blue. She could hardly see the Woffs and birds in the air because it was just a bit too bright.

"That's gonna be tough to get used to." Hilda muttered.

Soon after, Hilbert was up. "Mornin', Hilda." He called out.

"Oh. Good morning, Hilbert." Hilda responded.

The door opened. Someone who looked like a male version of Johanna came in. "You're back, son?" He asked.

"Yes sir. I'm back." Hilbert responded.

"Is someone else in here?" His father asked.

"N-n- don't freak out!" Hilda exclaimed right when Hilbert's father noticed her.

"Th-there's two of you?" Hilbert's father exclaimed seconds before passing out just like Johanna. Hilbert non-verbally expressed his disapproval.

"Right on cue…" Hilbert groaned. "Tontu!"

Then a Nisse that looked like Tontu except with the everse condition popped its head from the wall. "Yes?" it said.

"We're gonna need your help. Hilda over here says that a book we need is in the Nowhere Space in the Library." Hilbert explained right before Everse Tontu went and said. "I know, I know." But Hilbert already knew what she was gonna say.

"*sigh* Alright." Everse Tontu responded.

Heading outside of Hilbert's room, Everse Tontu took notice of the passed out Joseph simply sprawled on the floor.

"What's up with him?" she asked.

"Him noticing two of us was just a bit too much for him. Don't worry, he'll wake up soon enough. The same thing happened with my mum back in my dimension." said Hilda.

They noticed the Runestone that was sitting on the table from last night, with the runes now glowing a greenish color. It also emitted more fumes than before.

"Why is that glowing?" the eversed nisse asked.

"It was blue last night." Hilda informed with Hilbert scrutinizing it.

"But why it's glowing is what I'm asking." Eversed Tontu added.

"Well, my dad found it and wasn't sure as to why it was glowing. We're not sure either."

Getting close to the Runestone, Hilbert attempted at touching it. But he recoiled quickly. "Gah!" He shrieked.

"What's wrong?"

"This thing is really hot." Hilbert explained. "All that tells me is that we should be at the Library finding that book!"

But they first carry Joseph over to the couch where he'd soon wake up before leaving the building with Everse Tontu.

* * *

[E] The Library - Outside

8:20 AM

They walked along the street to the Library just as before, but then a nearby shout caught their attention.

"There's the guy that ruined some of our stuff the other day!"

"I may have made a new Great Raven statue but he still scratched it." said a little girl.

"And there it is…" Hilbert groaned before he and Hilda run for the Library and meet up with Hilbert's friends.

The Library - Hidden Room

Hilda led the Librarian to the location. Everse Tontu opened the portal to the Nowhere Space.

Just like before, it wasn't long before the everse Librarian found the book. "My god, this book is in bad shape…" He muttered. "Here you are." He gave the worn book to Hilbert and Hilda.

They sat at a table with the book after the Librarian moved the mirror to the Hidden Room. "Even more pages are torn out than the other." Hilbert groaned.

"But whatever's still here definitely looks identical to the one in my world." Hilda reminded. "Our only hope is that the appendix is there."

They continued to turn the pages. 48-49...56-57… 96-97… 160-161… 208-209… 248-249… **255**. "There it is!" Hilda beamed.

"That print is even tinier than the tide mice book…" Hilbert said.

"I agree. And it's the whole thing too…" Hilda agreed. Alice popped out, then put on her zoom glasses.

"There's so much here." Alice remarked.

"Does it explain why the Runestone is glowing?" Hilda asked.

"Indeed. It says here that the Runestone is capable of safeguarding a dimension from potential hostile forces from outside the dimensions. But when another dimension is brought into alignment, the Runestone has to go into overdrive to safeguard the dimension without harming anything. But over time, the Runestone's power will weaken." Alice explained.

"That's not good. How can we stop this?" Hilbert asked.

"Well, there's a footnote here. Oh, it leads directly to the next page." Alice continued. "It says here that trading Runestones between dimensions causes a handshake between them. Maybe that'll make it stop its overdrive."

"How long do we have to do it?" Hilda asked.

"According to this, it'll take 96 hours for a Runestone in overdrive to exhaust its power completely." Alice explained.

"And we're about a day and a half into our time limit. We have about 60 hours left." Hilda announced.

"Don't get too hopeful… According to this, at about the 32 hour mark, the Runestone's power will have weakened enough that extra-dimensional forces might be able to invade. So we have more like about 28 hours left." Alice reminded.

"We obviously can't get my Runestone here at this cycle." Hilda mulled.

"That means the next cycle is our last safe chance before this gets worse." Hilbert reminded.

"Oh no… I forgot…" Hilda remembered.

"What is it?" Hilbert asked.

"I have school tomorrow. I won't be able to be at the Library then." Hilda explained.

"MY RAVEN STATUE!" A voice rang out from outside the building.

"Did you hear that?" Hilda brought up.

"It's that girl with the Raven Statue." Hilbert ignored, but Hilda took a look out the window anyway. She noticed the girl with the base of her Raven statue. But no Raven Statue. Not even a trace.

"It's gone! The Raven Statue she had. It's totally gone!" Hilda explained to Hilbert. Who shortly came out to investigate.

"Where could it have gone?" Hilbert asked shortly before the 11:45 bell rang out.

* * *

**Scene 3**

[E] The Library

11:46 AM

Hilda gets a photocopy of Pages 255 and 256 from the book. Alice tried reading it with her zoom glasses. "It's just barely legible, but it'll do." She affirmed.

"Alright, we're a little strapped for time. What should we do?" Hilbert had asked

"Well, I believe you also have school tomorrow, so, our best bet is to notify our friends to see what they can come up with." Hilda suggested. "Hopefully we can find a way to get these Runestones traded while we're at school."

"But, the question is, who will we trust to do it? Our parents will most likely be at work."

"Maybe the Librarians?" Hilda suggested. "They're always here."

The midday bell began ringing. "Uh oh. The portal opens now. Gotta run!"

"Good luck Hilda! I hope we can figure this out."

The Library - Hidden Room

Midnight

Hilda emerged from the mirror, meeting up with David and Frida.

"Guys, I've got it. The missing page." Hilda announced.

"That's good to hear." Frida remarked.

"Hilbert and I figured out why are Runestones are glowing." Hilda began.

"And why's that?" David inquired.

"Well, that's the bad news." Hilda continued. "We have roughly 28 hours before extra-dimensional forces begin to invade."

"But how?" Frida inquired.

"The Runestones basically safeguard the worlds from invaders. They get weaker over time unless both of them are transferred between worlds at the same time." Hilda explained. "We need to find an opportunity to do that."

"That doesn't sound good at all." David replied with a worried look.

"Yeah, it doesn't sound good but we still have to find a way. And we may need some assistance."

"Assistance? From who?"

"I believe we could trust the Librarian with the Runestone until the time comes."

The three wouldn't have to look as they noticed her nearby and was simply putting some books back into their proper places.

"Excuse us, Librarian." Said Frida

"Hmm? Oh, it's you three again. What do you need help with?" she asked.

"Well, we need you to hold onto this runestone that I have. Because we have to find a way to transfer it with our friend Hilbert while we're at school in the morning." Hilda mentioned

"Hmm, I shall help you with your situation. You may wanna be quick. It's late. I'm closing up soon." The Librarian reminded.

"Sure thing." Hilda responded.

Hilda's House

12:23 AM

Hilda tiptoed so as not to wake up her mum. Twig noticed the Runestone situated on the same table as it was in Hilbert's world. Twig got distressed and hid behind Hilda, who got a good look at the runes. They were still glowing green. But the fumes were starting to get pretty bad. The windows were open to let it out.

Wasting no time, Hilda went for the Runestone. But she nearly burned her hands upon touching it.

"Aah! It's hot." She exclaimed quietly. So she had to grab some pot holders from a nearby kitchen drawer to carry it.

Hilda's House - Driveway

12:27 AM

Hilda emerged from the front door, meeting up with Frida and David.

"What's with the pot holders?" David asked.

"What do you think?" Hilda snarked. David felt the heat of it emanating.

"Whoa! That's really hot…"

Hilda loaded the Runestone onto the basket on her bike, and they all took off for the Library.

"Don't drop it, Hilda." Frida reminded.

Soon enough, they were only a few blocks away from the Library. Then suddenly, a shadowy mass with dark purple illumination struck Hilda's bike, knocking her and the Runestone off of it.

"Oh cruddlesticks!" David cursed.

"Hilda! Are you okay?" Frida cried.

"I'm fine, but what about the Runestone?" Hilda replied.

The Runestone had landed faced down. Hilda nervously lifted it back up.

"Oh no… it's yellow now." Hilda explained.

"I guess… The closer to red…" David began.

"The worse things get…" Hilda finished.

The Library - Hidden Room

12:54 AM

"I will keep an eye onto this runestone for you. Though, do come back when you can."

"Thank you." Said David as him and the others began to leave.

After hearing the door close, the Librarian went and placed the runestone on her desk but not before taking a quick look at it.

"Hmm, I fear of what may happen if those three have to transfer this with that eversed dimension." she said before leaving.

However, as the lady went back to placing books back in there places, something unexpected happened.

The runestone began to leave a crack, with the runes slowly fading to an orange color.

**The problems caused by the weakening Runestones truly begin to mount as Hilda and Hilbert are unable to find a good opportunity to transfer them.**

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4: The Tensions are Rising

_**Chapter 4**_

The Tensions Are Rising

* * *

**Scene 1**

Hilda's House

6:21 AM

The rain was pattering hard on the windows of Hilda's Room. She woke up, all while dreading the new week of class ahead. But not before she heard a knock at the main door. Twig heard it as well because upon hearing it, he began to growl.

"What is it, Twig?" Hilda began before walking out her room and got to the door.

Looking outside, she noticed that it was Hilbert and his friends.

"Hilbert? Dana? Freddie? How did you get here?!" Hilda said. Alice popped out of Hilbert's hair.

"We found a manual activation clause in Appendix C. Though… there was a footnote that led to a missing page. But we figured that we were strapped for time already, so we're hoping it doesn't have any serious consequences." Alice explained shortly before Alfur appeared.

"*sigh* We need to get to the Library quickly."

"Class begins at 8 and I've already been late enough times." Hilda reminded. "If I'm late again, I might be ...

The Library - Hidden Room

7:01 AM

They got to the Hidden Room, slightly soaked from the rain. They were walking down the stairs to notice the Runestone emitting lots of fumes.

"Oh, this is bad…" Hilda muttered. "It's cracked. But how? I'm certain it was intact when I got it here last night."

Dana grabbed the book they needed.

"We don't have much time. We need to figure out the consequences for using the manual activation." Alice reminded them. Dana quickly turned the page to the appendix they needed. Both Alice and Alfur put their zoom glasses on. Alfur was reading quickly, but he noticed something that shocked him.

"I simply cannot believe this!" Alfur yelled.

"What is it?" Hilbert asked.

"Allow me to explain." Alfur began. "Using the manual activation is for emergencies only. It'll result in times of dimensional alignment by the dimensions in question being dialed back by 6 hours on both sides. For example, we'll now only be able to open this mirror at 6PM."

"Well, that doesn't sound too bad." Freddie remarked.

"But that's not all. As a result of using it, we've lost 6 hours on our Runestones." Alfur continued.

"That leaves us with only 6 hours left!" Alice cried. "Can't we just use the manual activation again to try and transfer the Runestones then?"

"That won't work." Alfur answered. "According to this, the manual activation can't be used until the next lapse."

"How could we have known…?" Hilbert groaned.

Then a loud thunderclap came from outside, with pouring rain following pursuit.

"That's not good." said Dana

"What do we do now?"

"I suppose we wait for 6PM."

"I don't think so. We've been playing the waiting game for the past few days."

Another loud thunderclap shook the building. Then the lights went out. It was early in the morning, but it seemed almost dark as night.

"Now, that makes things worse. And to think that we forgot umbrellas." Hilda groaned.

"So, how exactly do you plan on getting to class in this condition?" Alice asked

"Well, I could make a run for it."

The Library - Outside

7:18 AM

They got outside to the entrance with the overhang. It was raining like crazy, and it was really dark. The only lights they could see were the headlights of the cars on the road, and the occasional purple lightning.

Then a car pulled up. It was Johanna.

"Hilda, come in!" She called out to her daughter.

"Wait, what about Hilbert?"

"Take the backseat. Quick. You don't wanna be soaked."

Without wasting any time, the two quickly went inside.

"Hey! What about you guys?" Hilbert called out to Dana and Freddie.

"We'll catch up, or if anything we could just find Hilda's friends and meet up with them."

"They're gonna be at school." Hilda reminded.

"Who are they? They look like Frida and David." Johanna asked.

"They're from my world." Hilbert answered. "You guys gonna hop in?"

"Sure, though Freddie and I will have to sit in rather squished.' Dana replied

The two were luckily able to get themselves inside and while Hilbert and his friends were in the back of a vehicle squished, it would have to do for now. As the car drove off into the dark, more lightning flashed in the sky. But it was rather blue instead of purple.

* * *

**Scene 2**

Ahlberg School

7:36 AM

Having arrived to the building early, Hilda decided to try and meet up with David and Frida. Though Frida usually arrived earlier again recently due to her new habit of keeping her room clean and being careful of the mess she made, but she was nowhere to be found.

Hilda went for the main door. But it was locked. It was usually unlocked at this time. It would only be locked if school was cancelled for the day. But she thought, why wouldn't it be when the power is out?

Meanwhile, Johanna was listening to the car radio.

"At about 7:09 AM at 31 seconds, a lightning strike from this unpredicted storm has caused a citywide power outage. Until the storm passes, all citizens of Trolberg are instructed to follow basic safety procedures." A reporter on the radio said before Johanna changed the channel to the weather channel.

"-an Gale here. Expect an extended period of Stormy Weather until about 20:00. Winds are expected to reach 40 km/h with gusts of up to 60 km/h.-" The weather reporter, obviously Victoria Van Gale, reported. Johanna was snapped out of her intense trance by knocking on the window. It was Hilda.

"Mum. The door's locked. It's usually open by this time." Hilda explained.

Johanna promptly unlocked the door and let Hilda in shortly before blue lightning flashed. She was soaked by the rain.

"ZELDA!" A voice rang out.

"Raven?"

Raven crashed into the windshield.

"Probably should've look where I was flying."

Hilda grabbed Raven and pulled him into the car. Now the sound of heavy rain pattering on the car roof filled the air.

"Is it the weather spirits again?" Hilbert asked.

"Who's that? He looks a lot like you." Raven asked.

"I'm Hilbert. My friends, Dana, and Freddie and I come from a parallel world." Hilbert explained.

"Uh huh..." Raven continued. "I'm not exactly certain what's going on up there. Why would the weather spirits be here anyway?"

"I believe I heard Victoria Van Gale on the radio." Johanna pointed out.

"Her again?" Hilda exclaimed. "But there's no way she could have captured another weather spirit much less rebuild that machine."

"You're right. There's no chance at all." Raven agreed. "Although I couldn't hear any arguments up there."

"Why not?" Hilda asked.

"I dunno. It might have been drowned out by the rain and wind." Raven explained.

"We gotta get to the bottom of this." Hilbert stated. "We gotta get up there and see what's going on."

Trolberg Airspace?

7:43 AM

Hilbert and Hilda hung tightly onto Raven as he launched up to the sky. But soon, it felt like Raven stopped ascending, but wind was still blowing down.

"What's going on?" Hilda asked.

"I dunno! I just can't go any higher." Raven explained. "I can't reach the cloudtops…"

Raven flew around for a bit. The only sounds they could hear was the heavy wind and rain lightly pattering on Raven's feathers.

"It's quiet… too quiet." Hilbert said.

They all looked around for a moment. Then a purple flash briefly illuminated a dark monolith of a cloud nearby.

"What was that?"

Before anyone could respond, they were suddenly dazzled by a bright red light. When their eyes adjusted, they saw bright red eyes to their right. With said eyes aiming towards them.

A huge purple flash illuminated all the clouds surrounding them.

"LOOK OUT!" Hilda screamed. But a second too late. Within moments, Raven was bombarded by a lance-like lighting bolt. Hilda and Hilbert also got stunned.

Raven reverted to his small form involuntarily, and they all plunged from the sky.

Hilda's ears were ringing and her whole body was numb. She fell for several seconds before she regained some control of herself.

Hilda realized that they were all falling to their doom, and they had a full minute to act before contact. She tried reaching for Hilbert and Raven.

She got Hilbert just fine, but Raven was still cracking with purple electricity.

"Raven!" She cried. But he was still unconscious.

"Raven, wake up!" Hilbert shouted but to no response.

"Raven, get up! Or else we're not going to live!" Both shouted.

Raven began struggling with the electricity, but he eventually overcame it and was briefly able to change to his great form and catch them and pull up.

But he got covered by the electricity which slightly zapped the two adventurers, and they were flung across the ground when Raven crashed in as well..

The two were sent tumbling along the grass. As they lost their momentum, they slammed into a tree. And Raven reverted back to his small form again.

"That was a rough landing. Yet it feels like my head is still spinning." said the bird as he got up.

"Just what was that all about? The purple flash, the lightning, and-and those red eyes." Hilbert wondered.

* * *

**Scene 3**

Trolberg Outskirts

7:52 AM

They heard a roar in the distance.

"Was that… a Troll?" Hilda wondered.

Loud stomps were approaching.

"Is it just that dark that Trolls can wake up during daytime?" Raven muttered.

Bright white eyes became visible in the darkness. Their light being scattered by the rainfall.

The two adventurers backed towards Raven as the Troll approached them. The eyes looked angry, but not purely malicious.

The stone figure gazed upon Hilda, and soon recognized her. Its eyes opened wide, then it suddenly grabbed Hilda.

"Guh!"

But instead of lifting her like before, it pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Uh… what?" Raven muttered.

"That's right. She helped save the Trolls." Hilbert explained. "They recognize her."

The troll released Hilda. Then it began making noises and gestures as if it were trying to explain something.

"What is it trying to say?" Raven asked.

"I think it's trying to explain something." Hilda wondered as the Troll pointed at its eyes.

Then it began making drawings in the mud. It looked like two Trolls. Then it ripped a couple petals off a rose and put them on the eyes of one of them.

It pointed at that troll drawing, and it did a punch gesture, and then grabbed the air, and acted like it bit the head off a human.

Then it pointed at the other, and pointed at itself. Then shook its head.

"Do you get it?" Hilbert asked shortly before they heard a growling sound.

The Troll turned, it LOOKED terrified. There were red eyes gleaming in the forest.

Wasting no time, the Troll grabbed Hilda and Hilbert and began to run. The latter of which barely snagged Raven.

The red eyes moved around and a much more demonic roar filled the air.

After they gained a lead, the Troll released them and gestured them to RUN. The red eyes caught up to the Troll and it tackled it.

It looked like another Troll, but far darker and with red eyes. It glared at the two adventurers and roared, seconds before the normal Troll punched the Red-eyed Troll down.

"Let's go!" Hilbert instructed. They ran off as the Red-eyed Troll got back up.

The normal Troll did a "put 'em up" gesture at the monster. As it began to attack, the normal Troll wound up a punch and threw it.

Trolberg Wall Gate

8:00 AM

The 8 AM bells were tolling as the adventurers ran to the gate, panting.

"Everyone okay?" Hilda asked.

"Could be better…" Raven groaned, still zapping. "I… can't change form right now…"

Hilda went to knock on the gate. "Hello!" She called out. "We need to get inside." But there was no response.

They began hearing stomps. It was the Red-eyed Troll. The bells were still tolling, but it seemed unfazed.

"It ignores the bell?!" Raven yelled.

The normal Troll on the hill behind was covering its nonexistent ears. Then the Red-eyed Troll suddenly began running.

"RUN!" Hilda screamed. But they didn't get far before the monster closed it's hand around her.

"HILDA!" Raven and Hilbert screamed. The normal Troll watched in horror with it still covering its ears.

The monster then moved Hilda's head into its jaws.

"No! No! NO! NO!" Hilda begged.

The normal Troll eventually decided enough was enough. It put on its angry eyes and ran towards the monster and broke its arm.

It screeched and tried to take a bite. But the Troll dragged Hilda out of there just in time. Then it proceeded to furiously beat the monster down even with the bells still ringing.

Hilda grabbed her beret off the ground and got back to the group. They watched as the Troll thrashed its evil twin and then lifted into the air and threw it away like garbage.

"Whoa… that was amazing." Hilda gasped.

The Troll covered its ears and quickly beckoned for them.

They ran to the Troll, which lifted them up on top, then boosted them up to the ledge of the wall.

Hilbert struggles to climb with Raven in hand, so Hilda pulls them up.

"All we gotta do now is get into a bell tower and get into town." Hilda announced. She looked down, seeing the Troll running off.

They tried to keep their balance on the slippery wet surface on their way to a tower.

Ahlberg School Grounds

8:10 AM

They were on the side of the wall where the school was, so they could meet up with Johanna.

"Mum!" Hilda called out.

"Hilda. What happened? Why did I hear Trolls roaring?"

"It turns out that the sun is blocked out just enough for Trolls to wake up." Hilda explained.

"We also kinda figured out what's going on with the weather." Raven explained. "There are weather spirits up there. But… they're really not themselves today…"

"And we don't have a clue as to why that's happening."Hilbert added "There was this other Troll in the woods. It had red eyes, and… the other Troll tried to protect us from it; even saved Hilda's life!"

"It must have something to do with the cracked Runestone." Freddie added. "As its protection weakens, weird stuff begins to happen."

"It's cracked?!" Johanna exclaimed.

"Unfortunately, yes."

David and Frida arrived at the car.

"Hilda. What just happened? We just heard roaring." Frida began.

"I'll explain later. Raven. How are you feeling?" Hilda replied.

"I think I'll be able to fly and carry two passengers, but not for long…"

"Um, guys?" David asked.

"What is it David?" Hilda questioned.

"What is that?" He said while pointing towards the sky. A cobalt blue light was starting to appear in the sky. But it didn't look like sky at all.

"That can't be good." Hilda worried. "I feel like we should hurry."

**To be continued**...


	5. Chapter 5: From Bad to Worse

_**Chapter 5**_

From Bad to Worse

* * *

**Scene 1**

Hilda's House

8:24 AM

Everyone arrives at the apartment. Hilda runs over to grab a flashlight. But then something blocks off the blue light coming from whatever was up there. Hilda looked to the window to see what it was.

"Aah!" She screamed. It was apparently a lost Woff that got tossed around by the progressively worsening winds, and it was flying headlong towards the window. She opened it up, hoping it would go right in instead of crashing through it and making a mess.

As soon as it flew in, she caught it to make sure it didn't hit a wall and make a mess of the room. She slid back quite a ways toward the back wall until the Woff finally lost its momentum. She then ran to the window to close it.

"Are you okay, big guy?" Hilda asked. The Woff was shivering.

"Don't worry, buddy. I have something that should help." she continued before grabbing a nearby blanket.

Placing it onto the Woff, and giving it a pat, it let out a purr of comfort.

"Just try to relax, okay? I'll be back as soon as I can." Hilda instructed as she grabbed the flashlight and went to leave the room. But Johanna came in, quickly noticing the Woff sitting there.

"Eek! There's a Woff in the house!" Johanna cried.

"Mum! Don't scare it." Hilda replied. "It's really bad out there so it can't leave now."

*Sigh* "Since it's bad right now, I suppose it can stay inside."

Hilda came outside her bedroom with the flashlight. The rest of the group was on the couch.

"Alright. Mum's car can only fit four people, and Raven is out of commission for the time being." Hilda informed everyone. "Oh, and we also have a Woff in my room, but I don't think that'll work."

The phone in the kitchen rang. "Oh good. The landline still works." Johanna remarked before answering the phone. "Johanna Gribley."

"Hi, Johanna. We got a phone call from the school that classes were cancelled today, so we went to pick up our son, David." The voice on the phone said.

"Oh. He's actually here right now." Johanna answered. "You know, I'd like to ask you a favor. Could your car carry a second passenger? I'd like you to take David and... a friend of his to the Library today."

"Well, there's a lot of stuff in the back, but I might be able to make room." The voice said. "Mind if I ask who this friend is?"

"Oh… uh…" Johanna turns away from the phone. "Hilda, is it alright with you if you go in David's car to the Library?"

"Sure."

"Okay." Johanna returns to the phone. "Hilda, it's Hilda."

"Okay, very good. I'll be there as soon as I can." The voice said. "What's the address?"

Hilda's House - Outside

8:43 AM

David's mom's car pulls up. Hilda climbs into the backseat. The passenger side was the only available seat. And there was quite the mess on her left and even piled on the floor.

"I'm curious. Why the Library during a blackout?" David's mom asked as they drove by an unpowered traffic signal being substituted by a member of the Trolberg safety patrol.

"Just solving another mystery with Hilda." David answered vaguely. "A mystery about this weird storm."

"Wow. Excellent." David's mom replied.

They continued on a different subject as the car drove off into the darkness.

* * *

**Scene 2**

The Library

8:48 AM

Hilda and David got out of the car and waved goodbye, shortly before Johanna pulled up. Johanna parked the car and got out. Twig and Leaf were there too.

"Aren't you gonna head back?" Hilbert asked.

"I need to see what's going on here." Johanna answered.

The Library - Hidden Room

8:50 AM

Hilda pushed open the bookcase, but fumes blasted out of the room. Airborne dust emitted from the runestone filled the room. Everyone coughed for a moment.

"Everyone watch your step." Hilda instructed. Everyone got down the steps carefully. Hilda turned to her right to notice that the Runestone was already glowing Red.

Alfur and Alice popped out of Hilbert's hair.

"But that's not possible! It's red already?!" Alfur cried.

"Wait… I think I get it. When there's multiple people from the wrong dimension, the Runestones have to work extra hard. That way, they use more power. Ergo, they'll wear out faster." Alice explained her new theory.

"At this rate, we'll never be able transfer the Runestones before the next lapse…" Hilbert groaned.

Then suddenly, the ground began shaking. Everyone began panicking. Twig and Leaf ran outside.

"Twig, where are you going?" Hilda called. She followed them with Hilbert outside the building.

The Library - Outside

8:59 AM

They got outside in time to witness something awful. Purple lightning was flashing wildly where the blue smudge in the sky was. The rain began to lessen as the blue smudge began to brighten.

Then the brightest flash of them all turned the entire sky white for a moment. When Hilda and Hilbert recovered, they've noticed that the darkness was gone. What remained above was an ominous dark grey mist accompanied by more purple lightning. The rain had stopped abruptly.

Hilda and Hilbert's friends had arrived on the scene to witness what was to come next.

"Well, at least it's not as dark anymore." David remarked.

"But what's next?" Hilda asked.

Soon after, where the blue smudge was, the clouds began parting in a spiral-like manner. They could hardly make out what was in the eye of the mist. But with time, the sight of it came to them. An upside down version of Trolberg began descending from the mist as the eye opened completely.

"That's not good." Dana muttered.

* * *

**Scene 3**

The Library - Outside

9:01 AM

The group gazed upon the upsidedown Trolberg that was slowly descending from the sky.

"Wait a minute. Isn't that OUR Trolberg?" Hilbert asked his friends.

"Looks like it." Freddie answered.

"We need Raven to get up there. But there's no telling if he's doing well…" Hilda suggested.

"Tilda!" A voice called out.

"Ugh… it's Hilda." Alfur corrected.

"Raven?"

"I saw what was happening out the window. It's only a matter of time before that upside down Trolberg crashes into us." Raven explained.

"Are you sure you're well rested enough?" Hilbert asked.

"Look, we're probably strapped for time anyway, so hop on." Raven changed to his great form. But he zapped a little bit. Hilda gave her beret to Johanna and followed Hilbert on climbing onto Raven's back, and took off.

As they launched into the sky, Raven noticed some strange apparitions appearing. He did his best to avoid them. This time, there was now downdraft. But then, Raven's flight suddenly began getting weird.

"Whoa! What the?" He said.

"What's going on?" Hilda asked.

"This is the WEIRDEST turbulence I've ever went through! Hang on tight!" Raven explained. All of a sudden, Hilda and Hilbert were suddenly pulled upward. "Whoa! Gravity is going all over the place!"

Raven was steering around wildly, narrowly avoiding dangerous apparitions and lightning bolts.

"Aah! It feels like we're upside down!" Hilda screamed.

"Pull up!" Hilbert shouted.

Raven continued flying upwards, but now it seemed like he was flying downward. They saw the city streets careening towards them. Hilda and Hilbert shut their eyes while Raven tried catching air in his wings to stop himself.

"Hrrrrgh!" Raven strained as his wings caught the air. Soon after, his talons slammed into the ground and the rest of his body lurched downward. But he took in the force. Raven winced after the landing.

[E] The Library - Outside

9:04 PM

It may have been 12 hours earlier than Hilda's World, but the sky still seemed bright as it was back on Hilda's side.

"Raven, are you okay?" Hilda asked.

"I'll be fine…" He groaned. Hilbert ran into the Library.

"I'm getting my Runestone. I'll be right back." He said.

Hilda looked to the mountains. Mt. Har was starting to get close to Hilbert's Mt. Har.

"We need the other Raven." Raven said. "There's no way to do it alone. A Woff can't fly as high as I can."

Hilbert returns with his Runestone. It's glowing a dark red.

"Hilbert. We need to find your Raven. Quickly." Hilda told him.

"Right. But there's no telling where (he or she?) is." Hilbert answered.

"Maybe this will work." Raven flew up and discharged some electricity. Some citizens came out of the buildings.

"Is that the Great Raven?" Some of them muttered. "Something's different."

"Come on, opposite me. Show yourself." Raven muttered.

"Another Thunderbird, huh?" A voice called out. "That's rare. I hope you're not planning on stealing my thunder." It was a slightly different thunderbird, but it was most definitely Hilbert's Raven.

The citizens took notice of the two thunderbirds in the air. "Two Great Ravens? Will they be able to save us?"

"Actually, I'm from a parallel world… which is about to crash into this one by the looks of it." Raven explained to Everse Raven, who noticed Hilbert.

"Hilbert, I've been looking for you. Where have you been?" Everse Raven asked him.

"In Hilda's world." He answered.

"Right. Weird things have been happening and I couldn't find you at all. Not even your friends." Everse Raven explained.

"I know. But we're on a clock right now." Hilbert replied.

Joseph's car pulled up. "Son! Is that you?" He called out. "What's happening here? Where have you been?"

"I'll explain everything when we're finished here." Hilbert replied.

"I'll need you to do me a favor." Raven began.

"What's that?" Everse Raven asked.

"I'll need you to take Hilbert up to the Library up there." Raven instructed. "Hilda will take Hilbert's Runestone, and Hilbert will get Hilda's."

"Right." Hilbert agreed, handing over the Runestone and mounting Everse Raven.

"I should warn you. Once you reach the halfway point, gravity will flip and you'll have to avoid dangerous… things up there." Raven warned.

"Got it." Everse Raven replied.

"Make sure to give me a signal once you're ready to get back." Raven reminded. "Then fly up like you've never flown before!"

"Alright." Everse Raven replied before launching up.

Raven began flapping his wings to hover upwards. Hilda held the dying Runestone with her jacket.

Double Trolberg Airspace

9:10 xM

Everse Raven was launching up with Hilbert in tow. Soon enough, they reached the area where hostile forces began to appear.

"Look out!" Hilbert shouted. Everse Raven fended them off with electrical discharges and kept flying up. "Get ready." Hilbert hung on as gravity flipped on its head and Everse Raven descended towards the Library and gracefully came to a stop.

The Library - Outside

9:12 AM

Hilbert ran over to Frida, who had the Runestone.

"Freddie, Dana, this may be our final pass." Hilbert informed them. "Climb on." Freddie and Dana, wasting no time, quickly climbed aboard. "Alright. It's been fun being with you guys. Maybe we'll meet again sometime." He and his friends began waving goodbye.

Alice shook hands with Alfur and hopped onto Hilbert's ear. Hilda's friends shook hands with their doubles. Twig and Leaf nuzzled each other.

Leaf: *I'll miss you, Twig.*

Twig: *I'll miss you too, Leaf.*

Leaf hopped onto Hilbert's lap and held on tight. "Alright. That's everyone." Hilbert announced. "Farewell!"

Johanna waved goodbye as Everse Raven hovered upwards, shortly before initiating a bright discharge of lightning.

[E] The Library - Outside

9:13 PM

Hilda and Raven noticed the electricity discharge initiated by Everse Raven.

"That's our cue to go." Hilda informed. "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Raven said before taking off.

**Only a few minutes before Hilda's and Hilbert's Mt. Har collide with one another. Will they be able to make it before it's too late?**

**To be concluded...**


	6. Chapter 6: The Curtain Call

**Here it is, we present to you the final chapter. Heads up, a chapter will be uploaded but that chapter will simply be the full story in one. Anyway, enjoy the final chapter to Hilda and the Eversing Mirror.**

_**Chapter 6**_

The Curtain Call

* * *

**Scene 1**

[E] Trolberg Airspace

9:13 PM

Raven was shooting upward as fast as he could. But something caught Hilda's eye. "The mountains. They're starting to collide!" She cried.

"We better move it then!" Raven yelled.

Trolberg Airspace

9:13.53 AM

Everse Raven strained a little bit, carrying a surplus of passengers.

"You know, carrying two passengers was hard enough. But three?" Everse Raven complained.

"Well, at least you didn't get lanced by a deadly lightning bolt." Hilbert retorted.

"Oh. Helga's Raven did?" Everse Raven wondered.

"Hilda" Alice corrected.

"Fair enough." Everse Raven concluded.

Then a purple flash came out of the blue, and a deadly projectile shot out from it.

"Look out!" Everyone screamed. The projectile struck the Runestone, knocking it out of Hilbert's grip. They all reached for it, but Dana barely caught it.

"Aah! It's hot." Dana cried.

"Give it to me!" Hilbert yelled as he got hold of it again. But then he noticed a dark force going for Hilda and Raven. "Hilda, look out! HILDA!"

[E] Trolberg Airspace

9:14.20 PM

Raven continued to shoot up. But Hilda saw a purple flash incoming. A projectile launched from it struck Hilda directly. It didn't hurt much, but it launched her off Raven.

"HILDA!" Raven screamed. But Hilda barely grabbed onto his tail feathers, but she lost grip on the Runestone.

"Oh no! I lost it!" Hilda screamed. Raven swung back so Hilda was back on his back and dove down to try and get it again.

Trolberg Airspace

9:14.21 AM

"She's been hit!" Hilbert cried. "Now what?"

"We gotta get there at the same time. We gotta survive this!" Everse Raven screamed.

[E] Trolberg Airspace

9:14.30 PM

Raven was swooping downwards to the Runestone, but he was barely fast enough.

"ANYBODY! CATCH THAT STONE OR ELSE I'LL NEVER COME AGAIN!" He screamed.

A young girl was running towards where the stone was falling. She wore a strikingly familiar snow hat. She put her hands out and caught the Runestone in her arms. "I got it!" She shouted triumphantly. The wind from the fall had cooled it down significantly, but it was only a matter of time before it heated up again.

Raven swooped downward and snagged it from her hands. "Thanks!" She replied as Raven shot back up.

"Alright. For real this time." Raven announced. But not even 10 seconds into their ascent. They heard a booming sound. "Uh oh…"

Trolberg Airspace

9:15 AM

"Mt. Har is colliding with Mt. Har! We're out! Of! Time!" Hilbert screamed.

"Shoot!" Everse Raven groaned before launching upward. "Come on, other Raven. Please don't be late!"

Double Trolberg Airspace

9:15 xM

Another projectile shot at Raven and Hilda, but Raven dodged them. But then a projectile hit Raven directly, but he tanked it out and shot for the sky. Now the two Ravens were less than a hundred meters apart.

Purple spectres surrounded all of them, charging an all out burst.

"It's now or never!" Raven screamed. The purple spectres fully charged the burst and let loose just as Hilda and Hilbert clashed their Runestones together.

Johanna and Hilda's friends witnessed a bright white flash envelop the Ravens and their passengers.

"HILDA!" Johanna screamed.

* * *

**Scene 2**

The Realm Between

-:- xM

Hilda slowly woke up, floating in an area similar to the void between her's and Hilbert's worlds. The two Ravens in their small forms, Dana, Freddie, Hilbert, Leaf, and Alice were there too.

She saw that the Runestones' runes were glowing a brilliant gold and silver, and sparkling with power. Hilda tried speaking, but she couldn't hear herself. She began to panic because she thought she had gone deaf. But a hand landed on her shoulder. It was Hilbert.

He extended his hand toward Hilda, who then took it with her own. Then Hilbert's Runestone floated into Hilda's hands, and vice versa. Then the spherical environment around them stretched vertically into a cylinder shape.

Hilbert and his friends suddenly began turning upside down and getting dragged upward while Hilda and Raven were being pulled down. After a moment of surprise, Hilda waved goodbye to her double as they disappeared into their own colors.

The Library - Outside

9:15 AM

Moments earlier, clouds had quickly gathered after the explosion, obscuring the upside down city. All that was visible was a bright white ball in the sky directly above.

Seconds later, it extended a ray downward to the sidewalk in front of the Library.

"What's happening?" David asked.

"I don't know!" Alfur stammered.

After a while, the clouds began to part and the ray began fading away. From inside the ray, they could finally see a figure descending from the heavens. It was none other than Hilda and Raven, slowly descending toward the ground like the angel that she was.

She clutched the Runestone tightly until her feet touched ground. Twig ran up to her and began licking her.

"Hilda!" Johanna cried, relieved, and went to embrace her. "Thank goodness you're alright."

The clouds had parted completely, finally revealing the dreamy beige sky once more.

[E] The Library - Outside

9:16 AM

Hilbert just finished explaining what happened to his dad.

"Well, what matters now is that we're all safe and you're alright. Let's go home and get some rest, son." Joseph replied to him.

"Yes sir." Hilbert agreed as they got back into his car and drove into the night.

Sparrow Scout HQ

11:30 AM

Johanna attended the badge ceremony.

Raven Leader distributed the badges among the other scouts for their duties. When it came Hilda's turn…

"Hilda!" A familiar voice rang out. It was Tontu, emerging from a wall like he did in The Black Hound.

"Tontu?"

"I found this. A botany badge." Tontu answered.

"Oh!" Raven Leader was mortified. "I can't believe this. I am an utter disgrace as a leader. I forgot to give you the botany badge you so rightfully earned long ago."

Hilda put the badge on her sash.

"There should be a badge for saving the world from getting flattened like a pancake by parallel world." Hilda snarked.

"There's no such-" Frida began.

"I know, I was just teasing you." Hilda replied. Everyone began laughing for a moment.

* * *

**Scene 3**

Hilda's House

5:57 PM

Hilda came back into her room. The Woff was still there, and was asleep. Hilda gave it a pat to wake it up.

"Alright buddy. You're free to go." Hilda cooed.

The Woff stirred before slowly waking up. Hilda opened the window to let it out. But then, the Woff somehow got Hilda on its back and took off. Hilda still had her backpack on, which contained the Runestone.

*I probably should've put the runestone down before doing this.* she thought

The Woff seemed pretty happy that Hilda let it stay during the bad weather and was just giving her a ride as thanks.

The Library - Outside

5:58.30 PM

The Woff landed outside the Library. Then Hilda remembered something.

"Hopefully the Runestone didn't break."

She removed the Runestone from her backpack. Luckily, it was completely intact. But she was reminded of something else.

"Wait. Hilbert might come through the mirror. It's 5:59!" She said to herself.

"Thank you for the ride Mr. Woff." she said before running inside.

The Library - Hidden Room

6:00 PM

The Mirror began rippling as Hilda came in. Wasting no time, she put her hand upon it. Sure enough, a bright light emanated from it. Hilbert flew through, crashing into Hilda again.

"Oh, hello, Hilbert!" Hilda greeted when she recovered.

"They're still trying to get the power back on in my world, so School is cancelled again." Hilbert informed Hilda.

"Figured that would happen. But what are you going to do in the meantime?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure. I suppose I could visit this world and explore its mysteries. Just scouring for any more differences." Hilbert wondered.

"Although, if we don't want the runestones to-" Hilda got interrupted.

"It's alright. You got your Runestone handy by any chance?" Hilbert asked.

Hilda pulled out her Runestone. To her surprise, it was dimly pulsing a dark blue color rather than steadily glowing a bright color and emitting fumes. And it was still cool.

"That's a good sign right?" Alice popped out of Hilbert's hair.

"Hopefully."

Hilda grabbed out the book. The pages turned to the right appendix.

"Ah, according to this, after a Runestone handshake is completed, if a Runestone begins lightly pulsing a dark blue color, that means that a remembered Runestone is contesting with it, and they stop clashing against one another."

"So...does that mean that it's alright for me to come back?"

"Oh yeah." Hilda answered.

"Just be mindful of the manual activation stipulation, and we'll be good." Alice reminded them.

"Phew."

"So. If luck has it, the Woff is still out there." Hilda asked. "Wanna go for a ride?"

"Sure."

The Library - Outside

6:04 PM

They exited the doors to the sidewalk, but the Woff was long gone much to their dismay.

Hilda was crestfallen and unsure as to what they should do. But then she felt a hand grab her's with it revealing to be Hilbert.

"We'll be alright, Hilda." He said.

"I hope so. But what should we do now?"

"We'll think of something." Hilbert replied.

**The End?**

* * *

Epilogue

The Wilderness

7:30 PM

Out from the darkness, an ominous Troll rock loomed. As the sun set completely, the rock collapsed violently. Its crimson eyes glowing eerily and menacingly in the dark. And once up, it began to roar.

The darkness in the woods was filled with more red glows. Many… many more...

**Hilda and Hilbert's adventures may have come to an end for now, but the red-eyed Troll is still out there. And there's no telling how many exist...**


	7. Extra: The Full Story

**This may not be an additional chapter to the story, but here's the entire story in one. Enjoy.**

Hilda and the Eversing Mirror

Written by Jt and Newgame+ LD

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

The Day that it all Happened

* * *

**Scene 1**

Daytime

The Library

"Hmm, where is it?"

Within the local library, Hilda seemed to be having a bit of a problem as she had been spending nearly ten minutes looking for something while being unaware that she was throwing books onto the ground.

Her friends were with her on this fine day. David was mostly sitting at a table next to an unopened book while Frida was simply looking at Hilda's struggles as she was unsure as to what was going on.

"Hilda, what exactly are you looking for because you've been doing this for ten minutes and you do realize that you're leaving a mess right?"

"Sorry about that Frida but I'm just having trouble looking for a specific book." her friend responded before throwing another book onto the ground.

Frida, placing the tossed book onto David's table wasn't sure as to what her friend had meant when mentioning a specific book.

"What kind of book are we talking exactly. One for Sparrow Scouts? Trolls? The History of Trolberg?" She questioned.

"Not exactly," Hilda replied before climbing off the ladder she was using before continuing. "Recently I heard of a rumor."

This caught Frida's attention as she haven't seemed to heard of anything going about throughout town.

"Hold on, what kind of rumor are you referring to here?" she asked

A flashback soon begins as it shows Hilda walking throughout town, simply minding her own business. That was until she heard two men discussing about something.

_*__**Earlier today, I heard two men talking as I was heading towards here. What managed to catch my attention was that one of them heard a rumor about a mirror that's located in the library and that this mirror could somehow, open a portal to somewhere else depending on the type of spell that a person would perform should they happen to find this mirror. The man's friend didn't exactly believe this, but I did.***_

The flashback then ends as Hilda takes a short breath of air before finishing her sentence with: "And that's why I'm looking for a spell book that could help me find this mirror and see if that rumor is actually true."

"You think we should ask the Librarian about it?" David suggested right before the Librarian showed up.

"You're not going to find a book about that out here. And please clean up that mess before you go." The Librarian said before leaving the scene.

"Oh, that's right. The Hidden Room. I forgot for a moment." Hilda remembered. "C'mon."

"Hidden Room?" David inquired.

"I'll show you. Follow me." Hilda responded as she went offscreen.

Frida and David had finished stacking the books in an orderly pile and began following Hilda.

Twig began following as well, but something got his attention. Twig noticed something near the Librarian's desk. It had a tarp over it.

He got close for a moment, but then suddenly began growling.

The Library - Hidden Room

"I never knew that this room existed." David mentioned.

"It's where I found that spell book. Surely the book we're looking for is here." Hilda pointed out.

"Now… how are we gonna find this book?" David asked.

"Let's divide and conquer. I'll take the middle. Frida, you take the left. And David, you take the right." Hilda suggested.

They began searching for quite a while. But all to no avail… They were all exhausted.

"You all searched every single shelf?" Hilda asked.

"Yep… but of all the books there, nothing matched what we're trying to find…" Frida answered.

"Maybe it could be in the Nowhere Space." Hilda replied just as Twig entered the room. "Oh. Twig. Where have you been?"

Twig looked a tad distressed.

"C'mon, boy. Let's get out of here." Hilda beckoned.

They exited the Hidden Room and arrived at the main floor. Twig was fixated on the object underneath the tarp.

"What is it, boy?" Hilda asked Twig.

Twig didn't exactly respond and soon began biting on her skirt in order to make sure she knew what he was looking at.

"Hmm."

After a bit of examining, they suddenly saw movement underneath the tarp. Twig twitched as he wasn't sure what seemed to be moving. Curious, Hilda decides to grab the tarp and pull it off revealing what appeared to be a mirror.

They were surprised to see that there was another Deerfox right in front of it. (It looked like a beta design of Twig)

"Another Deerfox?!" Frida remarked.

Twig, confused as to what he was seeing began to examine this similar looking deerfox before the look alike did the same thing.

"But why here of all places?" David asked.

"That I'm not so sure of. Surely something could've caused this to happen." Hilda pondered as the doppelganger looked towards somewhere, their jaw visibly dropping.

"... Leaf! Leaf, where are you?!" A voice echoed. Strangely, it sounded as if it were coming from a boy about Hilda's age.

"Hello? Whoever said that, where are you?" she questioned. But the echoey voice eventually became inaudible.

"Uh, I-I can't hear you." She continued, but there was no response at all.

"I'm going to assume that this Deerfox is called 'Leaf'?" David suggested.

"You're probably right because I haven't seen any other deerfox other than Twig." Hilda stated. "But whatever it's name is, we gotta bring it back to its rightful owner."

"How exactly do we plan on doing that?" Frida inquired.

"We're gonna discover the secret of this mirror!" Hilda concluded.

"Shoot…" The Librarian groaned nearby. "I cannot find that book for the life of me!"

Hilda looked up to see the Librarian visibly confounded. "Well, we don't have it." She mentioned.

"Then where could it be? I'm certain it was in that room for years and I never moved it." The Librarian explained.

"I'm pretty certain I know where it might be." Hilda stated. "We'll be right back."

Hilda leaves with the kids, Twig, and Leaf.

[Commercial Break]

* * *

**Scene 2**

Late Afternoon

Hilda's home

Within their household, Johanna wasn't really doing anything. She seemed to be sitting on the couch while having a little drink. Luckily, time would soon continue as she heard the door open.

"Hi mum!" Hilda greeted.

"Oh Hilda." Johanna responded, pulling Hilda into an embrace. "So, how was the library?"

"It went well, I suppose."

While talking, Leaf came in which caught her mother's attention.

"Hilda, did you get another Deerfox without my knowledge?"

"Not exactly. Rather, we came across this deerfox while me and my friends were at the library. None of us are sure who its owner is yet. Apparently, its name is Leaf." She stated.

"Well, it does look nice. Though, do you know if it's a male or female?" her mother had asked.

"That I'm not so sure of. Anyway, I'm gonna go to my room now." said Hilda before she began heading towards said room, with Twig and Leaf following her from behind.

Once inside her room, Hilda began to think of questions regarding Leaf when a slight little psst got her attention.

"Hilda, why is there another Twig in here?" questioned the little voice revealing to be Alfur.

"I-I can explain." Hilda stammered. Leaf was still shocked at what was going on as she saw Alfur. "Did you hear of the rumor about a mirror that could open a portal to an alternate world?"

"I can't say that I have." Alfur admitted.

"Well I found this Deerfox underneath a tarp that covered a mirror. I have the feeling that the rumor is true."

"Interesting." Alfur remarked.

"The problem is that the Librarian couldn't find the book on it. But that only proves that she knows about it. All we gotta do is find it." Hilda explained.

"If the Librarian can't find it, who can?" Alfur asked.

"Well, we're in good hands." Hilda reassured. "Hey, Tontu!"

"Yes?" Tontu acknowledged as he poked his head out of a wall.

"We're gonna need your help. We need to get to the nowhere space inside the library." Hilda instructed.

*Sigh* "Roger that." Tontu agreed.

Late Afternoon

Library

Hilda arrived with her friends, Leaf and Twig, and Alfur.

"Now, where's a good spot to jump in?" Tontu asked.

"Near the Hidden Room. It can't have gotten far." Hilda replied.

Tontu dragged Hilda behind the bookcases into Nowhere Space. It was a pretty big space with plenty of exits, but a huge pile of books was the first thing they saw.

"Ah no…" Tontu complained. "We'll never find that book…"

"The Librarian might." Hilda suggested.

The Librarian was at her desk when Hilda suddenly popped out nearby. "Ack! Don't scare me like that." She shrieked.

"Sorry, but, we need your help." Hilda requested.

*Small Time Skip.*

Having spent a few minutes of running around, the group eventually makes there way to the Hidden Room. Some were surprised while Hilda wasn't given that she has been in the room before.

"Not bad for a hidden room I must say." Alfur stated.

"Oh, you're all here. I should've known you'd find me here." said the Librarian who was busy looking through several books.

"Well now that we found her, I'll be opening up the entrance." Said Tontu

The Nisse then open up a hole that should be able to fit in everyone.

"Now are you all coming in or not?" he stated before jumping in.

Everyone soon followed pursuit and after going through what felt like forever, they all soon fell onto some type of squishy floor meaning that everyone was now in the Nowhere Space.

The Librarian notices the huge pile of books in the distance. "Just how many books went missing?" She remarked shortly before she began rummaging the pile. "Oh my, these books were due more than two years ago. Ah, there we are." The Librarian found the book that covered information about the Eversing Mirror.

"How did she…?" Tontu gasped.

"It's probably best that we don't overthink it." Hilda answered.

*Small Time Skip*

The group, sans the Librarian, were at a table.

"Alright. Now we need to find out how to send Leaf over here back to its own world." Frida informed. The book shook for a moment, then turned to a page regarding transitions between worlds.

"It just flipped to the page we were looking for." Tontu remarked.

"Yep, that's normal." Frida replied. Alfur hopped onto the book and put on his zoom glasses.

"Let's be on the lookout for footnotes. We don't want to make the same mistake we made with the Tide Mice." Alfur suggested.

"So, according to this, it says that the alignment between worlds is strongest at peak hours. From there to here, midday, and from here to there, midnight." Hilda summarized. "But the portal can only be opened from the midnight side."

"How do we open it then?" Frida inquired.

"According to this sidenote," Alfur pointed out. "We simply need to touch it with our hands when the time comes."

"Is there a footnote?" David asked.

"Indeed. 'See Appendix C on page 255 for more information'" Alfur answered.

"Let's see it." Hilda suggested. They turned the pages until they reached… page 254 and… page 257. "Wait. What?"

Alfur pulled himself out of the pages and examined the situation. He gasped. "Oh no!" He cried. "It's torn out! Now we'll never know about any potential side effects…"

"Hmm… we need to know more about this 'Everse World'." Hilda suggested. They read a bit more.

"So, if the Everse World is a near identical duplicate of this world, surely there must be a complete book with the missing appendix." Hilda speculated. "But we probably gotta wait until midnight to find out."

"But the Library closes at nine." David reminded.

"Maybe the Librarian will let us stay here to figure this out?" Frida wondered.

* * *

**Scene 3**

The Library

11:57 PM

David was at the mirror while Hilda and Frida were reading the book thoroughly. David put his ear up to it seconds before the clock struck 11:58. He freaked out when he began to hear voices in there.

"Uh… guys? I'm starting to hear voices in there." David notified them. Shortly before hearing another louder voice. It sounded like a young girl.

"*gasp* Did you hear that?" The voice said. Hilda got up and listened close.

"My instinct tells me that Leaf might have been pulled into this mirror somehow." A familiar young male voice said.

"That voice. That's gotta be the person looking for this lost Deerfox." Hilda remembered. As the clock inched closer to midnight, the voices got louder and more audible.

"Are you talking about that rumor that's been going around Trolberg?" Another male voice asked.

"Uh, hello!" Hilda called to the voices.

"Wait. There it is again." The first male voice said. "Is it… trying to talk to us?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm talking to you." Hilda continued. The clock struck 30 seconds to midnight. The voices were now fully audible. "I think we might have your Deerfox. But we think we know a way to return it to you."

"How's that?" The first male voice inquired.

"In about 15 more seconds, you'll see." Hilda answered.

15 seconds later, the clock struck midnight. Then the mirror suddenly had ripple effects. "Alright, here goes." Hilda continued before she pressed her hand against the rippling mirror. The mirror flashed, continuously emitting a bright light. Then a huge gust of wind began blowing towards the light.

Hilda and a few others screamed as they were being pulled toward the light.

"Aah! What the heck is happening?!" The first male voice yelled in the midst of the insanity. "Whoaa-AAAHHH!" Then it heard like his name was called in the midst of all the noise, but they couldn't hear it. His voice also suddenly got all reverby.

The gust of wind settled, but they still heard the screaming from inside the mirror. Hilda got close to the mirror seconds before somebody suddenly emerged from the mirror and slammed into her. They crash to the ground in a bit of a pile.

While everyone's eyes were adjusting, they noticed that Leaf suddenly went for the new guy and began licking his face. "Mmph. Uh… Leaf? Is that you?" He said. "Where are you? I can't see a thing."

"Hold on, let me turn the lights on." The Librarian said.

"Uh… did I hit someone?" The boy asked shortly before the lights came on. Everyone's jaws dropped. The boy that slammed into Hilda looked almost just like her. Jacket, Beret, Scarf, and all. The main difference was that he was a boy, and he wore denim shorts rather than a skirt.

Once the boy noticed who he slammed into, he blushed heavily in embarrassment. "Uh oh…" He muttered.

To be continued…

* * *

**Evert (Verb): Where reversion is the act of turning something backwards, and inversion is the act of turning something upside down, eversion is the act of turning something inside out.**

**At this point, Hilda and co. have yet to figure out what exactly is being turned inside out.**

_**Chapter 2**_

The Unexpected Encounter

* * *

**Scene 1**

The Library

12:01 AM

The boy quickly gets back up, grabs Leaf, and tries to go back through the mirror. But it doesn't work. "GUYS!" The boy screamed.

"Hilbert!" The other voices receded quickly. Then the mirror reverted to its powerless state. The boy was horrified.

"How will I get back now?" He muttered before turning around, noticing the group in front of him. His jaw dropped. "What… is going on here?"

"That's your Deerfox, right?" Hilda asked.

"Why, of course it is. Why- … Why do you look so much like me?" the boy answered.

"I'd be wondering the same thing about you."

Hilda was simply sure what to think about the current situation. She eventually decided to give this person some questions in order for to figure out what she and her friends would do.

"So, what's your name?" she asked.

"It's Hilbert." He responded. The group looked at each other, exchanging looks.

"You say your from Trolberg right?" she continued

"Indeed I am." Hilbert answered. "Could you tell me what's going on here? Am I in some kind of alternate dimension?"

"Well, simply put, yes. Yes you are." Frida explained. "Basically, the world you came from is a duplicate of this one, but with many differences."

The two began to walk around, looking at each other's movements, performing the same move, expression, and action at the exact same time. All before ending things off with a handshake meaning that both were alright with what was going on.

"Do either of you find this weird or is it only just me?" David questioned

"We sorta do actually." Both Hilda and Hilbert responded. They looked at each other, but Hilbert looked more surprised than Hilda.

"So, uh… how am I going to get back to my own world?" Hilbert asked.

"Well, according to this, the portal can be opened once midnight strikes over on your side." Frida explained. "But there's no way of knowing if your friends will know this unless we inform them because I'm pretty sure they're worried about you."

"So wait… it was midday when before I got dragged here. Does that mean that our dimensions are 12 hours apart?" Hilbert clarified.

"Indeed." Frida concluded.

"Well, once that happens, I assume you're going to explain this to them. But could I ask my look alike here something." Hilbert concluded.

"Oh sure, also my name's Hilda." Hilda introduced herself. Hilbert looked to Leaf for a moment.

"Would me and Leaf be able to get back to our world by simply going back through the mirror?" Hilbert questioned with concern.

"That's something she can't exactly answer. Appendix C in this book here probably has a way for you to get back but the page for it isn't in there." Alfur stated.

"Is there anything we can do in the meantime?" David asked.

"Maybe I could hang out with you guys while we wait?" Hilbert suggested.

"Sure why not." Hilda replied.

So the group, plus Leaf and Hilbert eventually left the building with Alfur staying behind so that he could try learning more about the mirror.

"Let's go to my house." Hilda beckoned. Hilbert nodded. But when they reached the bottom of the steps, Hilbert turned the wrong way. "Wait. Where are you going? My house is this way."

"Wha?"

"You went the wrong way when the path to my house is this way." said Hilda

"Oh" Hilbert seemed completely turned around.

Within town, Hilbert and Leaf mostly stayed in the group's backs as neither were sure how some of the citizens would think about seeing another Hilda and Twig. Thankfully since it was late everyone was already asleep. After dropping off Frida and David, Hilda and Hilbert eventually made their way to Hilda's house. Once inside, the two noticed that Hilda's mother was already asleep. Luckily, Hilda allowed her male self to stay inside of her room until something could be done with the current situation.

* * *

**Scene 2**

Hilda's home

8:07 AM

The morning had arrived, with birds flying around as well as some Woffs flying through the sky. Inside, both Hilda and Hilbert were just getting up and were about to have something to eat. However, Johanna was still asleep so the two had to make something themselves. Although after spending three minutes of eating, a bedroom door was heard opening.

*Yawn* "Morning dear." Said a tired Johanna before she gave her daughter a little kiss. But after giving one to Hilda, she gave one to Hilbert which caught her off guard. After adjusting her eyes, she was shocked at what she saw.

"Wait, there's two of you?!" she said

Being unable to handle what she was witnessing, Johanna would suddenly pass out onto the ground.

"I didn't do anything wrong did I?" Hilbert asked. "I-is she going to be alright?"

"I hope my mum is okay." Hilda said in response before dragging her mother towards the couch, with Hilbert grabbing her head.

After they placed her on the couch, Hilbert gazed upon her. Wondering where his own mum had gone.

"You're wondering where your mother could be right?" Hilda asked him

"Unfortunately, I am." Hilbert said before sitting on the ground with Hilda doing the same thing.

"I can relate. I haven't seen my father in years, I don't even know what he looks like. He apparently left once I was born. I just wish I could see him someday." she continued before beginning to shed a tear.

"Hey now, cheer up. I'm sure you'll be able to see your father someday. As I can hopefully see my mum someday."

After spending nearly half an hour of waiting, Johanna would soon regain consciousness and get up from the couch. She was still trying to process what exactly happened before passing out. That was until her daughter came up to her.

"Mum, are you okay? You were out for a while." said Hilda

"I'm fine but could I ask you a question?" Asked her mother

"Sure, what's your question?" Hilda responded

"Why is there someone that looks just like you but as a boy, and what is he doing inside of our home?" her mother asked while pointing a finger towards Hilbert.

"I had a feeling she'd question about me."

"Well mum, this is Hilbert. He comes from an alternate dimension." Hilda explained. "There's this strange mirror in the Library that his Deerfox, Leaf, accidentally passed through and ended up here."

"But how do you plan on bringing him and his Deerfox back into their own dimension?" Johanna questioned.

"Well, the portal can be opened up at midnight apparently. But only from the side where midnight is. Makes sense?" Hilbert explained. "Say, if it's midnight here, it's midday back in my world, and vice versa."

"At this point, we're hoping that his friends find out about this before midday. Our midday." Hilda wondered.

Eventually, the two soon went back inside Hilda's room, with Twig and Leaf seemingly nodding to one another as if they were communicating.

Twig: *How do you think they're gonna bring his friends over here?*

Leaf: *That's something I don't know. We'll see what happens later tonight.*

The two deerfoxes nodded in agreement before heading inside as well. Once in the room just sat on the ground while watching their owners discuss about their situation.

"I'd feel better if we head to the library." Hilbert suggested. "We need to know as much about this mirror as we can."

Alfur jumped out. "That's the problem." He began. "As we said before, the page we probably need the most was torn out. But maybe, if we find the book in your world, surely it should have the right page."

"But where would we start on looking for it?" Hilda inquired.

"Hmm… this may probably be a long shot, but… Hilbert. Would you care to tell us what's been happening with you in the last few months in your world?" Alfur asked.

"Well, quite a lot has happened. So, I lived in a house in the Wilderness since I was born. But we were forced to move to Trolberg after-" Hilbert explained before being interrupted by Hilda.

"The house being crushed underfoot by a giant?" Hilda completed.

"How'd you…?" Hilbert realized.

"The exact same thing happened to me." Hilda explained. "Were you attacked by elves a few days before that?"

"I don't believe this…"

"Great Raven?" Hilda continued to inquire. But Hilbert nodded at every time. "The Vittra?" "Troll Rock at school?" "Marra?" Hilbert kept nodding. "I guess I can assume you've encountered The Lost Clan of elves, messed with Tide Mice, wrestled a Ghost, and befriended the Black Hound?"

"Well… it was actually, 'The White Wolf'." Hilbert corrected. "But, either way. All those happened to me."

"Originally, I only thought the worlds themselves were parallel. But… this is crazy…"

"I know, right?" Hilbert remarked.

"Though, did you also have to deal with a curse from a flower and your own deerfox?" Hilda asked to which Hilbert nodded in response.

"Seeing as how both of you have dealt with the same events albeit with a few differences, I'd say that we sorta know everything so far." said Alfur

"So," said Hilbert as he began walking around. "I guess we can head to the library now."

"Well, let's get going." Hilda said in response.

They all left the room, but none of them noticed a strange emanation coming from the top shelf.

* * *

**Scene 3**

Local streets of Trolberg

9:16 AM

They continued to walk through the streets of Trolberg. Hilbert seemed to be in awe of how everything looked.

"You're sure no one is going to question why do I look like you right?" Hilbert asked while looking around and hiding behind Hilda's back.

"I hope not. We don't want to cause any problems." Hilda replied back.

The two were simply heading their way towards the library. The walk itself was simply normal, although before the two, along with Alfur could enter the building, a nearby shout caught their attention.

"There's the girl that ruined some of our stuff the other day!"

"I may have made a new Great Raven statue but she still scratched it." said a little boy.

"Oh no." said a worried Hilda

"I take it that you caused problems to some of the citizens back when you had the deerfox curse." Hilbert replied.

"And I believe that you did the same thing back in your own Trolberg." Hilda added to which Hilbert nodded back.

"Actually, this occurred for me nearly two days ago before I came into your world. Given that time works a couple of hours behind for me." He added

"We should probably start running now." said Hilda

"Agreed." Hilbert responded.

The two began running with an angry group behind their backs. The running itself did go on throughout town with both doing their best to not cause any stops. Meanwhile, Frida and David were sitting nearby the library and were just watching what was going on.

"So how long do you think this is gonna go on?" David asked

"I'm not so sure. But what I am sure of is that we should end this." Frida responded.

Once Hilda and Hilbert came running towards the two, they were then grabbed and dragged into the building. After regaining their energy, both soon got up.

"Hopefully those three can calm down and forget about all of this soon." said Frida

"I hope so." said Alfur as he popped out of Hilda's hair. "I must say though, you two looked exhausted while running." Both weren't exactly amused after hearing the elf state what just happened.

"Anyway, shall we look for more information? It's going to be a while until that mirror starts working again." He added

All four nodded in response and thus the search continued. Thankfully, before walking the Librarian stopped by with the same book that they were using the other day.

"I believe you'll be needing this." she said

The group soon sat at a nearby table all while turning towards the same page they were on the other day.

"Hmm.."

"So wait, if our adventures are supposed to be synced up, what are the chances that the same page is torn out in my world?" Hilbert asked.

"No idea. I mean, I wasn't here the night before." Hilda answered. "And… how exactly would I react the same way as you did last night after already seeing you?"

"Could it have been the fact that the portal between our worlds was opened at all?" Hilbert wondered.

"That must be it. After all, your world is 12 hours behind, isn't it?" Frida reminded.

"Indeed it is."

"It must have caused some kind of paradox. But… we still don't know what kind of side effects it may have…"

"Well, we need to find out sooner rather than later." Hilbert stated. He then checked the time. "Great… it's only 10:30…"

"Hmm, we'll probably have to stay here for a while and wait."

Then a voice rang out from offscreen. "There she is!"

Turning their heads revealed one of the angered citizens from earlier, specifically the little child.

The Librarian seemed pretty ticked that they were loud. Asking that they remained quiet didn't seem to work as the three angered citizens began to enter the building. Now cornered near a wall, no one was sure as to what they should do.

"Where's Raven when you need him." Hilda said nervously

"Well at least I know what's in store for me in 12 hours." Hilbert snarked.

"That's assuming if any of us can figure out how are we going to deal with these angry townspeople." Frida added.

"This isn't going to end well." Said David

Waiting for the three citizens to start doing whatever they were possibly going to do, a whistle was heard with it coming from the Librarian. She then went up to the three with an angered look.

"Out, out of my library this instant!" she demanded

Instantly, all three were kicked out of the building but not before the women came out and said, "Never come in here again as you are forbidden from entering this building." with her closing the door in response.

"That is something that I do not want to see anyone cause towards me. Understand?" she asked to which Hilda and her group nodded in response.

"Good. You are free to come back here this evening as I'm sure that mirror will activate once again." the Librarian said before heading towards a nearby bookshelf.

"Well, I suppose we have nothing to do, but wait." David concluded.

They were about to find a table to sit, but from behind the window, they saw some brief otherworldly particles appear and fade away.

"What the heck was that?" Hilbert shrieked.

"I have several questions." Frida added

"Whatever it is, it can't be good…" Hilda concluded.

"Hey. Where's the mirror?" Frida pointed. Everyone was surprised.

"Oh cruddlesticks…" David cursed.

But the Librarian was suddenly behind them. She pointed to where the hidden room was.

* * *

Library - Hidden Room

11:58 AM

They opened up yet another hidden compartment behind a bookshelf, kind of like Anne Frank's annex.

Hilbert put his ear up to the mirror, listening for possible voices, but to no avail.

"Anything yet?" Alfur asked as he showed up behind his back.

"Nothing at the moment."

Hilbert continued to listen for 30 seconds.

"Come on… somebody please be there." Hilbert muttered.

Another minute passed. The remaining 30 seconds ticked away. But Hilbert continued to listen closely.

"The Librarian at least has to be there…" Hilbert wondered. "Hey! Anybody there?"

At first, he only received nothing but silence but just as he was about to start walking, a sudden voice was heard.

"Is somebody there? We need your help!" Hilbert called out.

"What do you need help with?" A voice responded. It sounded like a female.

"I need to get back through this mirror and back to my world. You're the only one who can help us." Hilbert informed.

"But what exactly are we supposed to do?" said another voice that sounded more like a male.

"All you need to do is place your hand upon the mirror when the clock strikes 12 and get back." Hilbert instructed seconds before bells tolled outside. "Now!"

After a bit of a delay, the mirror suddenly flashed like before. Everyone got back and braced themselves as wind began blowing towards the mirror. Hilda and Hilbert took hold of each other's Deerfoxes.

"Be sure to meet us here at midnight." Hilbert called to Hilda's friends.

"Got it." both Frida and David responded

"Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." said Hilda

"Let's go!" Hilbert announced.

Hilbert took Hilda's hand and jumped into the light.

They began to fall through a void that looked like a spiral of the worlds' color palettes. With Hilda's world's colors being a warmer golden beige color, the other bearing more of a cooler blue color.

The unexpected effects that Hilda hadn't yet experienced caused her to scream.

* * *

**After figuring out what has been everted, Hilda and co. made it their mission to discover what possible consequences opening the portal has on their worlds. **

**Hilda has crossed the portal into Hilbert's world.**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

The Everse World

* * *

**Scene 1**

Midnight

[E] The Library

"Hilda. Wake up." Hilbert called out. But his voice sounded muffled.

Twig began licking Hilda's face, causing her to regain her composure faster. Once woken up, Hilbert pulled her to her feet.

"...W-where are we?" Hilda asked.

"We're in the library, except it's the library of my world." Hilbert explained.

Looking around, things at first glance seemed to look rather the same. However, a staircase that Hilda usually took was at the opposite side of the room.

She also took notice of the outside lighting. The streetlamps' lights were much more orange, and the moonlight was also a bit warmer colored than she was accustomed to.

"I have to say, things feel...rather different." Hilda stated

"Well, of course it would. But… there's a strange unfamiliar feeling I'm gathering. Something's not right..." Hilbert said.

Hilda took notice of the people who opened the portal. They looked somewhat like David and Frida, but different, like Hilbert.

"Hilda, this is Dana, and Freddie." Hilbert introduced. "Dana and Freddie, Hilda."

"Hello there." said Dana

Hilda shook their hands with an uneasy face.

"Oh- Dana. Bug on you." Hilbert pointed before grabbing the little creature off of his friend's head.

"Heh, thanks for that. Say, how exactly do our opposites act?" she added.

"Perhaps we could meet them?" asked Freddie.

"Maybe." Hilda answered.

Hilbert was suddenly distracted by something.

"The moonlight is a bit more orange than usual…" He remarked. "I don't like this at all."

"I get the feeling we're on more of a clock than we thought…" Hilda muttered.

"Where'd you find the book in your world?" Hilbert asked Hilda.

"Which book?" Dana asked.

"The book that explains all this. I'm certain there's a duplicate of it in this world." Hilbert explained.

"It should be in the Nowhere Space near the hidden room." Hilda explained. "The Librarian should be able to find it easily."

"Well, that's just great… I don't think Tontu is awake at this hour…" Hilbert admitted. "I suppose I should return the favor and let you stay at my place."

"I guess we'll go home too." Freddie replied.

"Stay safe, guys." Hilbert cautioned.

[E] The Library - Outside

12:15 AM

After Hilda and Hilbert went down the stairs, Hilda turned the wrong direction.

"Hilda." Hilbert scoffed.

"Sorry… force of habit…" Hilda admitted and began following Hilbert in the correct direction.

[E] Hilbert's House

12:38 AM

Hilda followed Hilbert up the stairs, still seeming turned around. Twig also seemed perplexed. When they opened the door, Hilda found that the entryway was to their left instead of right. From there, the kitchen too was to the left, and the sofa was to their right.

Leaf was the first to go in, but was suddenly surprised by something.

"What is it, girl?" Hilbert asked Leaf before looking towards the table. "What the heck?"

It was his Runestone, but it was glowing a bright blue on the runes. It was emanating some kind of smoke-like substance.

"What's going on with it?" Hilda asked.

"I don't know." Hilbert answered. "I take it neither of us has seen this happen before."

"No…" Hilda replied. "I wonder if mine's doing the same thing…"

"There's a note." Hilbert pointed out, grabbing the note.

_Dear Hilbert,_

_I'm not exactly sure when you plan on returning. I mean, you never told me you had a plan of staying overnight at Dana's again. But that's besides the point. I looked in your room and I found your runestone that you kept from our house in the Wilderness. It was emitting some kind of strange smoke and it's runes were glowing. Please come back as soon as you can. You probably know better than I do about this._

_All the best,_

_Dad_

"I hope this isn't a sign of something much worse…" Hilbert muttered.

"Hilbert! Where have you been?" An elf came running in.

"Alice, thank goodness." Hilbert replied.

"And… why is there two of you, but… the other you is a girl?" Alice asked.

"I can explain." Hilbert answered.

* * *

**Scene 2**

[E] Hilbert's House

7:21 AM

Hilda woke up slowly, covering her eyes as they ached from the daylight outside. But it was a little worse than usual. Twig also seemed a little irritated. Hilbert was also waking up in the background.

Hilda found out why her eyes ached so much from the light when her eyes finally adjusted. The sky was blue. She could hardly see the Woffs and birds in the air because it was just a bit too bright.

"That's gonna be tough to get used to." Hilda muttered.

Soon after, Hilbert was up. "Mornin', Hilda." He called out.

"Oh. Good morning, Hilbert." Hilda responded.

The door opened. Someone who looked like a male version of Johanna came in. "You're back, son?" He asked.

"Yes sir. I'm back." Hilbert responded.

"Is someone else in here?" His father asked.

"N-n- don't freak out!" Hilda exclaimed right when Hilbert's father noticed her.

"Th-there's two of you?" Hilbert's father exclaimed seconds before passing out just like Johanna. Hilbert non-verbally expressed his disapproval.

"Right on cue…" Hilbert groaned. "Tontu!"

Then a Nisse that looked like Tontu except with the everse condition popped its head from the wall. "Yes?" it said.

"We're gonna need your help. Hilda over here says that a book we need is in the Nowhere Space in the Library." Hilbert explained right before Everse Tontu went and said. "I know, I know." But Hilbert already knew what she was gonna say.

"*sigh* Alright." Everse Tontu responded.

Heading outside of Hilbert's room, Everse Tontu took notice of the passed out Joseph simply sprawled on the floor.

"What's up with him?" she asked.

"Him noticing two of us was just a bit too much for him. Don't worry, he'll wake up soon enough. The same thing happened with my mum back in my dimension." said Hilda.

They noticed the Runestone that was sitting on the table from last night, with the runes now glowing a greenish color. It also emitted more fumes than before.

"Why is that glowing?" the eversed nisse asked.

"It was blue last night." Hilda informed with Hilbert scrutinizing it.

"But why it's glowing is what I'm asking." Eversed Tontu added.

"Well, my dad found it and wasn't sure as to why it was glowing. We're not sure either."

Getting close to the Runestone, Hilbert attempted at touching it. But he recoiled quickly. "Gah!" He shrieked.

"What's wrong?"

"This thing is really hot." Hilbert explained. "All that tells me is that we should be at the Library finding that book!"

But they first carry Joseph over to the couch where he'd soon wake up before leaving the building with Everse Tontu.

* * *

[E] The Library - Outside

8:20 AM

They walked along the street to the Library just as before, but then a nearby shout caught their attention.

"There's the guy that ruined some of our stuff the other day!"

"I may have made a new Great Raven statue but he still scratched it." said a little girl.

"And there it is…" Hilbert groaned before he and Hilda run for the Library and meet up with Hilbert's friends.

The Library - Hidden Room

Hilda led the Librarian to the location. Everse Tontu opened the portal to the Nowhere Space.

Just like before, it wasn't long before the everse Librarian found the book. "My god, this book is in bad shape…" He muttered. "Here you are." He gave the worn book to Hilbert and Hilda.

They sat at a table with the book after the Librarian moved the mirror to the Hidden Room. "Even more pages are torn out than the other." Hilbert groaned.

"But whatever's still here definitely looks identical to the one in my world." Hilda reminded. "Our only hope is that the appendix is there."

They continued to turn the pages. 48-49...56-57… 96-97… 160-161… 208-209… 248-249… **255**. "There it is!" Hilda beamed.

"That print is even tinier than the tide mice book…" Hilbert said.

"I agree. And it's the whole thing too…" Hilda agreed. Alice popped out, then put on her zoom glasses.

"There's so much here." Alice remarked.

"Does it explain why the Runestone is glowing?" Hilda asked.

"Indeed. It says here that the Runestone is capable of safeguarding a dimension from potential hostile forces from outside the dimensions. But when another dimension is brought into alignment, the Runestone has to go into overdrive to safeguard the dimension without harming anything. But over time, the Runestone's power will weaken." Alice explained.

"That's not good. How can we stop this?" Hilbert asked.

"Well, there's a footnote here. Oh, it leads directly to the next page." Alice continued. "It says here that trading Runestones between dimensions causes a handshake between them. Maybe that'll make it stop its overdrive."

"How long do we have to do it?" Hilda asked.

"According to this, it'll take 96 hours for a Runestone in overdrive to exhaust its power completely." Alice explained.

"And we're about a day and a half into our time limit. We have about 60 hours left." Hilda announced.

"Don't get too hopeful… According to this, at about the 32 hour mark, the Runestone's power will have weakened enough that extra-dimensional forces might be able to invade. So we have more like about 28 hours left." Alice reminded.

"We obviously can't get my Runestone here at this cycle." Hilda mulled.

"That means the next cycle is our last safe chance before this gets worse." Hilbert reminded.

"Oh no… I forgot…" Hilda remembered.

"What is it?" Hilbert asked.

"I have school tomorrow. I won't be able to be at the Library then." Hilda explained.

"MY RAVEN STATUE!" A voice rang out from outside the building.

"Did you hear that?" Hilda brought up.

"It's that girl with the Raven Statue." Hilbert ignored, but Hilda took a look out the window anyway. She noticed the girl with the base of her Raven statue. But no Raven Statue. Not even a trace.

"It's gone! The Raven Statue she had. It's totally gone!" Hilda explained to Hilbert. Who shortly came out to investigate.

"Where could it have gone?" Hilbert asked shortly before the 11:45 bell rang out.

* * *

**Scene 3**

[E] The Library

11:46 AM

Hilda gets a photocopy of Pages 255 and 256 from the book. Alice tried reading it with her zoom glasses. "It's just barely legible, but it'll do." She affirmed.

"Alright, we're a little strapped for time. What should we do?" Hilbert had asked

"Well, I believe you also have school tomorrow, so, our best bet is to notify our friends to see what they can come up with." Hilda suggested. "Hopefully we can find a way to get these Runestones traded while we're at school."

"But, the question is, who will we trust to do it? Our parents will most likely be at work."

"Maybe the Librarians?" Hilda suggested. "They're always here."

The midday bell began ringing. "Uh oh. The portal opens now. Gotta run!"

"Good luck Hilda! I hope we can figure this out."

The Library - Hidden Room

Midnight

Hilda emerged from the mirror, meeting up with David and Frida.

"Guys, I've got it. The missing page." Hilda announced.

"That's good to hear." Frida remarked.

"Hilbert and I figured out why are Runestones are glowing." Hilda began.

"And why's that?" David inquired.

"Well, that's the bad news." Hilda continued. "We have roughly 28 hours before extra-dimensional forces begin to invade."

"Extradimensional… forces?" David timidly asked. "That doesn't sound good."

"But how?" Frida inquired.

"The Runestones basically safeguard the worlds from invaders. They get weaker over time unless both of them are transferred between worlds at the same time." Hilda explained. "We need to find an opportunity to do that."

"That doesn't sound good at all." David replied with a worried look.

"Yeah, it doesn't sound good but we still have to find a way. And we may need some assistance."

"Assistance? From who?"

"I believe we could trust the Librarian with the Runestone until the time comes."

The three wouldn't have to look as they noticed her nearby and was simply putting some books back into their proper places.

"Excuse us, Librarian." Said Frida

"Hmm? Oh, it's you three again. What do you need help with?" she asked.

"Well, we need you to hold onto this runestone that I have. Because we have to find a way to transfer it with our friend Hilbert while we're at school in the morning." Hilda mentioned

"Hmm, I shall help you with your situation. You may wanna be quick. It's late. I'm closing up soon." The Librarian reminded.

"Sure thing." Hilda responded.

Hilda's House

12:23 AM

Hilda tiptoed so as not to wake up her mum. Twig noticed the Runestone situated on the same table as it was in Hilbert's world. Twig got distressed and hid behind Hilda, who got a good look at the runes. They were still glowing green. But the fumes were starting to get pretty bad. The windows were open to let it out.

Wasting no time, Hilda went for the Runestone. But she nearly burned her hands upon touching it.

"Aah! It's hot." She exclaimed quietly. So she had to grab some pot holders from a nearby kitchen drawer to carry it.

Hilda's House - Driveway

12:27 AM

Hilda emerged from the front door, meeting up with Frida and David.

"What's with the pot holders?" David asked.

"What do you think?" Hilda snarked. David felt the heat of it emanating.

"Whoa! That's really hot…"

Hilda loaded the Runestone onto the basket on her bike, and they all took off for the Library.

"Don't drop it, Hilda." Frida reminded.

Soon enough, they were only a few blocks away from the Library. Then suddenly, a shadowy mass with dark purple illumination struck Hilda's bike, knocking her and the Runestone off of it.

"Oh cruddlesticks!" David cursed.

"Hilda! Are you okay?" Frida cried.

"I'm fine, but what about the Runestone?" Hilda replied.

The Runestone had landed faced down. Hilda nervously lifted it back up.

"Oh no… it's yellow now." Hilda explained.

"I guess… The closer to red…" David began.

"The worse things get…" Hilda finished.

The Library - Hidden Room

12:54 AM

"I will keep an eye onto this runestone for you. Though, do come back when you can."

"Thank you." Said David as him and the others began to leave.

After hearing the door close, the Librarian went and placed the runestone on her desk but not before taking a quick look at it.

"Hmm, I fear of what may happen if those three have to transfer this with that eversed dimension." she said before leaving.

However, as the lady went back to placing books back in there places, something unexpected happened.

The runestone began to leave a crack, with the runes slowly fading to an orange color.

**The problems caused by the weakening Runestones truly begin to mount as Hilda and Hilbert are unable to find a good opportunity to transfer them.**

**To be continued...**

_**Chapter 4**_

The Tensions Are Rising

* * *

**Scene 1**

Hilda's House

6:21 AM

The rain was pattering hard on the windows of Hilda's Room. She woke up, all while dreading the new week of class ahead. But not before she heard a knock at the main door. Twig heard it as well because upon hearing it, he began to growl.

"What is it, Twig?" Hilda began before walking out her room and got to the door.

Looking outside, she noticed that it was Hilbert and his friends.

"Hilbert? Dana? Freddie? How did you get here?!" Hilda said. Alice popped out of Hilbert's hair.

"We found a manual activation clause in Appendix C. Though… there was a footnote that led to a missing page. But we figured that we were strapped for time already, so we're hoping it doesn't have any serious consequences." Alice explained shortly before Alfur appeared.

"*sigh* We need to get to the Library quickly."

"Class begins at 8 and I've already been late enough times." Hilda reminded. "If I'm late again, I might be ...

The Library - Hidden Room

7:01 AM

They got to the Hidden Room, slightly soaked from the rain. They were walking down the stairs to notice the Runestone emitting lots of fumes.

"Oh, this is bad…" Hilda muttered. "It's cracked. But how? I'm certain it was intact when I got it here last night."

Dana grabbed the book they needed.

"We don't have much time. We need to figure out the consequences for using the manual activation." Alice reminded them. Dana quickly turned the page to the appendix they needed. Both Alice and Alfur put their zoom glasses on. Alfur was reading quickly, but he noticed something that shocked him.

"I simply cannot believe this!" Alfur yelled.

"What is it?" Hilbert asked.

"Allow me to explain." Alfur began. "Using the manual activation is for emergencies only. It'll result in times of dimensional alignment by the dimensions in question being dialed back by 6 hours on both sides. For example, we'll now only be able to open this mirror at 6PM."

"Well, that doesn't sound too bad." Freddie remarked.

"But that's not all. As a result of using it, we've lost 6 hours on our Runestones." Alfur continued.

"That leaves us with only 6 hours left!" Alice cried. "Can't we just use the manual activation again to try and transfer the Runestones then?"

"That won't work." Alfur answered. "According to this, the manual activation can't be used until the next lapse."

"How could we have known…?" Hilbert groaned.

Then a loud thunderclap came from outside, with pouring rain following pursuit.

"That's not good." said Dana

"What do we do now?"

"I suppose we wait for 6PM."

"I don't think so. We've been playing the waiting game for the past few days."

Another loud thunderclap shook the building. Then the lights went out. It was early in the morning, but it seemed almost dark as night.

"Now, that makes things worse. And to think that we forgot umbrellas." Hilda groaned.

"So, how exactly do you plan on getting to class in this condition?" Alice asked

"Well, I could make a run for it."

The Library - Outside

7:18 AM

They got outside to the entrance with the overhang. It was raining like crazy, and it was really dark. The only lights they could see were the headlights of the cars on the road, and the occasional purple lightning.

Then a car pulled up. It was Johanna.

"Hilda, come in!" She called out to her daughter.

"Wait, what about Hilbert?"

"Take the backseat. Quick. You don't wanna be soaked."

Without wasting any time, the two quickly went inside.

"Hey! What about you guys?" Hilbert called out to Dana and Freddie.

"We'll catch up, or if anything we could just find Hilda's friends and meet up with them."

"They're gonna be at school." Hilda reminded.

"Who are they? They look like Frida and David." Johanna asked.

"They're from my world." Hilbert answered. "You guys gonna hop in?"

"Sure, though Freddie and I will have to sit in rather squished.' Dana replied

The two were luckily able to get themselves inside and while Hilbert and his friends were in the back of a vehicle squished, it would have to do for now. As the car drove off into the dark, more lightning flashed in the sky. But it was rather blue instead of purple.

* * *

**Scene 2**

Ahlberg School

7:36 AM

Having arrived to the building early, Hilda decided to try and meet up with David and Frida. Though Frida usually arrived earlier again recently due to her new habit of keeping her room clean and being careful of the mess she made, but she was nowhere to be found.

Hilda went for the main door. But it was locked. It was usually unlocked at this time. It would only be locked if school was cancelled for the day. But she thought, why wouldn't it be when the power is out?

Meanwhile, Johanna was listening to the car radio.

"At about 7:09 AM at 31 seconds, a lightning strike from this unpredicted storm has caused a citywide power outage. Until the storm passes, all citizens of Trolberg are instructed to follow basic safety procedures." A reporter on the radio said before Johanna changed the channel to the weather channel.

"-an Gale here. Expect an extended period of Stormy Weather until about 20:00. Winds are expected to reach 40 km/h with gusts of up to 60 km/h.-" The weather reporter, obviously Victoria Van Gale, reported. Johanna was snapped out of her intense trance by knocking on the window. It was Hilda.

"Mum. The door's locked. It's usually open by this time." Hilda explained.

Johanna promptly unlocked the door and let Hilda in shortly before blue lightning flashed. She was soaked by the rain.

"ZELDA!" A voice rang out.

"Raven?"

Raven crashed into the windshield.

"Probably should've look where I was flying."

Hilda grabbed Raven and pulled him into the car. Now the sound of heavy rain pattering on the car roof filled the air.

"Is it the weather spirits again?" Hilbert asked.

"Who's that? He looks a lot like you." Raven asked.

"I'm Hilbert. My friends, Dana, and Freddie and I come from a parallel world." Hilbert explained.

"Uh huh..." Raven continued. "I'm not exactly certain what's going on up there. Why would the weather spirits be here anyway?"

"I believe I heard Victoria Van Gale on the radio." Johanna pointed out.

"Her again?" Hilda exclaimed. "But there's no way she could have captured another weather spirit much less rebuild that machine."

"You're right. There's no chance at all." Raven agreed. "Although I couldn't hear any arguments up there."

"Why not?" Hilda asked.

"I dunno. It might have been drowned out by the rain and wind." Raven explained.

"We gotta get to the bottom of this." Hilbert stated. "We gotta get up there and see what's going on."

Trolberg Airspace?

7:43 AM

Hilbert and Hilda hung tightly onto Raven as he launched up to the sky. But soon, it felt like Raven stopped ascending, but wind was still blowing down.

"What's going on?" Hilda asked.

"I dunno! I just can't go any higher." Raven explained. "I can't reach the cloudtops…"

Raven flew around for a bit. The only sounds they could hear was the heavy wind and rain lightly pattering on Raven's feathers.

"It's quiet… too quiet." Hilbert said.

They all looked around for a moment. Then a purple flash briefly illuminated a dark monolith of a cloud nearby.

"What was that?"

Before anyone could respond, they were suddenly dazzled by a bright red light. When their eyes adjusted, they saw bright red eyes to their right. With said eyes aiming towards them.

A huge purple flash illuminated all the clouds surrounding them.

"LOOK OUT!" Hilda screamed. But a second too late. Within moments, Raven was bombarded by a lance-like lighting bolt. Hilda and Hilbert also got stunned.

Raven reverted to his small form involuntarily, and they all plunged from the sky.

Hilda's ears were ringing and her whole body was numb. She fell for several seconds before she regained some control of herself.

Hilda realized that they were all falling to their doom, and they had a full minute to act before contact. She tried reaching for Hilbert and Raven.

She got Hilbert just fine, but Raven was still cracking with purple electricity.

"Raven!" She cried. But he was still unconscious.

"Raven, wake up!" Hilbert shouted but to no response.

"Raven, get up! Or else we're not going to live!" Both shouted.

Raven began struggling with the electricity, but he eventually overcame it and was briefly able to change to his great form and catch them and pull up.

But he got covered by the electricity which slightly zapped the two adventurers, and they were flung across the ground when Raven crashed in as well..

The two were sent tumbling along the grass. As they lost their momentum, they slammed into a tree. And Raven reverted back to his small form again.

"That was a rough landing. Yet it feels like my head is still spinning." said the bird as he got up.

"Just what was that all about? The purple flash, the lightning, and-and those red eyes." Hilbert wondered.

* * *

**Scene 3**

Trolberg Outskirts

7:52 AM

They heard a roar in the distance.

"Was that… a Troll?" Hilda wondered.

Loud stomps were approaching.

"Is it just that dark that Trolls can wake up during daytime?" Raven muttered.

Bright white eyes became visible in the darkness. Their light being scattered by the rainfall.

The two adventurers backed towards Raven as the Troll approached them. The eyes looked angry, but not purely malicious.

The stone figure gazed upon Hilda, and soon recognized her. Its eyes opened wide, then it suddenly grabbed Hilda.

"Guh!"

But instead of lifting her like before, it pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Uh… what?" Raven muttered.

"That's right. She helped save the Trolls." Hilbert explained. "They recognize her."

The troll released Hilda. Then it began making noises and gestures as if it were trying to explain something.

"What is it trying to say?" Raven asked.

"I think it's trying to explain something." Hilda wondered as the Troll pointed at its eyes.

Then it began making drawings in the mud. It looked like two Trolls. Then it ripped a couple petals off a rose and put them on the eyes of one of them.

It pointed at that troll drawing, and it did a punch gesture, and then grabbed the air, and acted like it bit the head off a human.

Then it pointed at the other, and pointed at itself. Then shook its head.

"Do you get it?" Hilbert asked shortly before they heard a growling sound.

The Troll turned, it LOOKED terrified. There were red eyes gleaming in the forest.

Wasting no time, the Troll grabbed Hilda and Hilbert and began to run. The latter of which barely snagged Raven.

The red eyes moved around and a much more demonic roar filled the air.

After they gained a lead, the Troll released them and gestured them to RUN. The red eyes caught up to the Troll and it tackled it.

It looked like another Troll, but far darker and with red eyes. It glared at the two adventurers and roared, seconds before the normal Troll punched the Red-eyed Troll down.

"Let's go!" Hilbert instructed. They ran off as the Red-eyed Troll got back up.

The normal Troll did a "put 'em up" gesture at the monster. The red-eyed Troll snarled as the normal Troll pounded its chest. The threats escalated as the red-eyed Troll let out a shrill screech, which the Troll matched with a mighty roar. As it began to attack, the normal Troll wound up a punch and threw it.

Trolberg Wall Gate

8:00 AM

The 8 AM bells were tolling as the adventurers ran to the gate, panting.

"Everyone okay?" Hilda asked.

"Could be better…" Raven groaned, still zapping. "I… can't change form right now…"

Hilda went to knock on the gate. "Hello!" She called out. "We need to get inside." But there was no response.

They began hearing stomps. It was the Red-eyed Troll. The bells were still tolling, but it seemed unfazed.

"It ignores the bell?!" Raven yelled.

The normal Troll on the hill behind was covering its nonexistent ears. Then the Red-eyed Troll suddenly began running.

"RUN!" Hilda screamed. But they didn't get far before the monster closed it's hand around her.

"HILDA!" Raven and Hilbert screamed. The normal Troll watched in horror with it still covering its ears.

The monster then moved Hilda's head into its jaws.

"No! No! NO! NO!" Hilda begged.

The normal Troll eventually decided enough was enough. It put on its angry eyes and ran towards the monster and broke its arm.

It screeched and tried to take a bite. But the Troll dragged Hilda out of there just in time. Then it proceeded to furiously beat the monster down even with the bells still ringing.

Hilda grabbed her beret off the ground and got back to the group. They watched as the Troll thrashed its evil twin and then lifted into the air and threw it away like garbage.

"Whoa… that was amazing." Hilda gasped.

The Troll covered its ears and quickly beckoned for them.

They ran to the Troll, which lifted them up on top, then boosted them up to the ledge of the wall.

Hilbert struggles to climb with Raven in hand, so Hilda pulls them up.

"All we gotta do now is get into a bell tower and get into town." Hilda announced. She looked down, seeing the Troll running off.

They tried to keep their balance on the slippery wet surface on their way to a tower.

Ahlberg School Grounds

8:10 AM

They were on the side of the wall where the school was, so they could meet up with Johanna.

"Mum!" Hilda called out.

"Hilda. What happened? Why did I hear Trolls roaring?"

"It turns out that the sun is blocked out just enough for Trolls to wake up." Hilda explained.

"We also kinda figured out what's going on with the weather." Raven explained. "There are weather spirits up there. But… they're really not themselves today…"

"And we don't have a clue as to why that's happening."Hilbert added "There was this other Troll in the woods. It had red eyes, and… the other Troll tried to protect us from it; even saved Hilda's life!"

"It must have something to do with the cracked Runestone." Freddie added. "As its protection weakens, weird stuff begins to happen."

"It's cracked?!" Johanna exclaimed.

"Unfortunately, yes."

David and Frida arrived at the car.

"Hilda. What just happened? We just heard roaring." Frida began.

"I'll explain later. Raven. How are you feeling?" Hilda replied.

"I think I'll be able to fly and carry two passengers, but not for long…"

"Um, guys?" David asked.

"What is it David?" Hilda questioned.

"What is that?" He said while pointing towards the sky. A cobalt blue light was starting to appear in the sky. But it didn't look like sky at all.

"That can't be good." Hilda worried.

**To be continued**

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

From Bad to Worse

* * *

**Scene 1**

Hilda's House

8:24 AM

Everyone arrives at the apartment. Hilda runs over to grab a flashlight. But then something blocks off the blue light coming from whatever was up there. Hilda looked to the window to see what it was.

"Aah!" She screamed. It was apparently a lost Woff that got tossed around by the progressively worsening winds, and it was flying headlong towards the window. She opened it up, hoping it would go right in instead of crashing through it and making a mess.

As soon as it flew in, she caught it to make sure it didn't hit a wall and make a mess of the room. She slid back quite a ways toward the back wall until the Woff finally lost its momentum. She then ran to the window to close it.

"Are you okay, big guy?" Hilda asked. The Woff was shivering.

"Don't worry, buddy. I have something that should help." she continued before grabbing a nearby blanket.

Placing it onto the Woff, and giving it a pat, it let out a purr of comfort.

"Just try to relax, okay? I'll be back as soon as I can." Hilda instructed as she grabbed the flashlight and went to leave the room. But Johanna came in, quickly noticing the Woff sitting there.

"Eek! There's a Woff in the house!" Johanna cried.

"Mum! Don't scare it." Hilda replied. "It's really bad out there so it can't leave now."

*Sigh* "Since it's bad right now, I suppose it can stay inside."

Hilda came outside her bedroom with the flashlight. The rest of the group was on the couch.

"Alright. Mum's car can only fit four people, and Raven is out of commission for the time being." Hilda informed everyone. "Oh, and we also have a Woff in my room, but I don't think that'll work."

The phone in the kitchen rang. "Oh good. The landline still works." Johanna remarked before answering the phone. "Johanna Gribley." /The name is a reference

"Hi, Johanna. We got a phone call from the school that classes were cancelled today, so we went to pick up our son, David." The voice on the phone said.

"Oh. He's actually here right now." Johanna answered. "You know, I'd like to ask you a favor. Could your car carry a second passenger? I'd like you to take David and... a friend of his to the Library today."

"Well, there's a lot of stuff in the back, but I might be able to make room." The voice said. "Mind if I ask who this friend is?"

"Oh… uh…" Johanna turns away from the phone. "Hilda, is it alright with you if you go in David's car to the Library?"

"Sure."

"Okay." Johanna returns to the phone. "Hilda, it's Hilda."

"Okay, very good. I'll be there as soon as I can." The voice said. "What's the address?"

Hilda's House - Outside

8:43 AM

David's mom's car pulls up. Hilda climbs into the backseat. The passenger side was the only available seat. And there was quite the mess on her left and even piled on the floor.

"I'm curious. Why the Library during a blackout?" David's mom asked as they drove by an unpowered traffic signal being substituted by a member of the Trolberg safety patrol.

"Just solving another mystery with Hilda." David answered vaguely. "A mystery about this weird storm."

"Wow. Excellent." David's mom replied.

They continued on a different subject as the car drove off into the darkness.

* * *

**Scene 2**

The Library

8:48 AM

Hilda and David got out of the car and waved goodbye, shortly before Johanna pulled up. Johanna parked the car and got out. Twig and Leaf were there too.

"Aren't you gonna head back?" Hilbert asked.

"I need to see what's going on here." Johanna answered.

The Library - Hidden Room

8:50 AM

Hilda pushed open the bookcase, but fumes blasted out of the room. Airborne dust emitted from the runestone filled the room. Everyone coughed for a moment.

"Everyone watch your step." Hilda instructed. Everyone got down the steps carefully. Hilda turned to her right to notice that the Runestone was already glowing Red.

Alfur and Alice popped out of Hilbert's hair.

"But that's not possible! It's red already?!" Alfur cried.

"Wait… I think I get it. When there's multiple people from the wrong dimension, the Runestones have to work extra hard. That way, they use more power. Ergo, they'll wear out faster." Alice explained her new theory.

"At this rate, we'll never be able transfer the Runestones before the next lapse…" Hilbert groaned.

Then suddenly, the ground began shaking. Everyone began panicking. Twig and Leaf ran outside.

"Twig, where are you going?" Hilda called. She followed them with Hilbert outside the building.

The Library - Outside

8:59 AM

They got outside in time to witness something awful. Purple lightning was flashing wildly where the blue scar in the sky was. The rain began to lessen as the blue scar began to brighten.

Then the brightest flash of them all turned the entire sky white for a moment. When Hilda and Hilbert recovered, they've noticed that the darkness was gone. What remained above was an ominous dark grey mist accompanied by more purple lightning. The rain had stopped abruptly.

Hilda and Hilbert's friends had arrived on the scene to witness what was to come next.

"Well, at least it's not as dark anymore." David remarked.

"But what's next?" Hilda asked.

Soon after, where the blue scar was, the clouds began parting in a spiral-like manner. They could hardly make out what was in the eye of the mist. But with time, the sight of it came to them. An upside down version of Trolberg began descending from the mist as the eye opened completely.

"That's not good." Dana muttered.

* * *

**Scene 3**

The Library - Outside

9:01 AM

The group gazed upon the upside down Trolberg that was slowly descending from the sky.

"Wait a minute. Isn't that OUR Trolberg?" Hilbert asked his friends.

"Looks like it." Freddie answered.

"We need Raven to get up there. But there's no telling if he's doing well…" Hilda suggested.

"Tilda!" A voice called out.

"Ugh… it's Hilda." Alfur corrected.

"Raven?"

"I saw what was happening out the window. It's only a matter of time before that upside down Trolberg crashes into us." Raven explained.

"Are you sure you're well rested enough?" Hilbert asked.

"Look, we're probably strapped for time anyway, so hop on." Raven changed to his great form. But he zapped a little bit. Hilda gave her beret to Johanna and followed Hilbert on climbing onto Raven's back, and took off.

As they launched into the sky, Raven noticed some strange apparitions appearing. He did his best to avoid them. This time, there was now downdraft. But then, Raven's flight suddenly began getting weird.

"Whoa! What the?" He said.

"What's going on?" Hilda asked.

"This is the WEIRDEST turbulence I've ever went through! Hang on tight!" Raven explained. All of a sudden, Hilda and Hilbert were suddenly pulled upward. "Whoa! Gravity is going all over the place!"

Raven was steering around wildly, narrowly avoiding dangerous apparitions and lightning bolts.

"Aah! It feels like we're upside down!" Hilda screamed.

"Pull up!" Hilbert shouted.

Raven continued flying upwards, but now it seemed like he was flying downward. They saw the city streets careening towards them. Hilda and Hilbert shut their eyes while Raven tried catching air in his wings to stop himself.

"Hrrrrgh!" Raven strained as his wings caught the air. Soon after, his talons slammed into the ground and the rest of his body lurched downward. But he took in the force. Raven winced after the landing.

[E] The Library - Outside

9:04 PM

It may have been 12 hours earlier than Hilda's World, but the sky still seemed bright as it was back on Hilda's side.

"Raven, are you okay?" Hilda asked.

"I'll be fine…" He groaned. Hilbert ran into the Library.

"I'm getting my Runestone. I'll be right back." He said.

Hilda looked to the mountains. Mt. Har was starting to get close to Hilbert's Mt. Har.

"We need the other Raven." Raven said. "There's no way to do it alone. A Woff can't fly as high as I can."

Hilbert returns with his Runestone. It's glowing a dark red.

"Hilbert. We need to find your Raven. Quickly." Hilda told him.

"Right. But there's no telling where (he or she?) is." Hilbert answered.

"Maybe this will work." Raven flew up and discharged some electricity. Some citizens came out of the buildings.

"Is that the Great Raven?" Some of them muttered. "Something's different."

"Come on, opposite me. Show yourself." Raven muttered.

"Another Thunderbird, huh?" A voice called out. "That's rare. I hope you're not planning on stealing my thunder." It was a slightly different thunderbird, but it was most definitely Hilbert's Raven.

The citizens took notice of the two thunderbirds in the air. "Two Great Ravens? Will they be able to save us?"

"Actually, I'm from a parallel world… which is about to crash into this one by the looks of it." Raven explained to Everse Raven, who noticed Hilbert.

"Hilbert, I've been looking for you. Where have you been?" Everse Raven asked him.

"In Hilda's world." He answered.

"Right. Weird things have been happening and I couldn't find you at all. Not even your friends." Everse Raven explained.

"I know. But we're on a clock right now." Hilbert replied.

Joseph's car pulled up. "Son! Is that you?" He called out. "What's happening here? Where have you been?"

"I'll explain everything when we're finished here." Hilbert replied.

"I'll need you to do me a favor." Raven began.

"What's that?" Everse Raven asked.

"I'll need you to take Hilbert up to the Library up there." Raven instructed. "Hilda will take Hilbert's Runestone, and Hilbert will get Hilda's."

"Right." Hilbert agreed, handing over the Runestone and mounting Everse Raven.

"I should warn you. Once you reach the halfway point, gravity will flip and you'll have to avoid dangerous… things up there." Raven warned.

"Got it." Everse Raven replied.

"Make sure to give me a signal once you're ready to get back." Raven reminded. "Then fly up like you've never flown before!"

"Alright." Everse Raven replied before launching up.

Raven began flapping his wings to hover upwards. Hilda held the dying Runestone with her jacket.

Double Trolberg Airspace

9:10 xM

Everse Raven was launching up with Hilbert in tow. Soon enough, they reached the area where hostile forces began to appear.

"Look out!" Hilbert shouted. Everse Raven fended them off with electrical discharges and kept flying up. "Get ready." Hilbert hung on as gravity flipped on its head and Everse Raven descended towards the Library and gracefully came to a stop.

The Library - Outside

9:12 AM

Hilbert ran over to Frida, who had the Runestone.

"Freddie, Dana, this may be our final pass." Hilbert informed them. "Climb on." Freddie and Dana, wasting no time, quickly climbed aboard. "Alright. It's been fun being with you guys. Maybe we'll meet again sometime." He and his friends began waving goodbye.

Alice shook hands with Alfur and hopped onto Hilbert's ear. Hilda's friends shook hands with their doubles. Twig and Leaf nuzzled each other.

Leaf: *I'll miss you, Twig.*

Twig: *I'll miss you too, Leaf.*

Leaf hopped onto Hilbert's lap and held on tight. "Alright. That's everyone." Hilbert announced. "Farewell!"

Johanna waved goodbye as Everse Raven hovered upwards, shortly before initiating a bright discharge of lightning.

[E] The Library - Outside

9:13 PM

Hilda and Raven noticed the electricity discharge initiated by Everse Raven.

"That's our cue to go." Hilda informed. "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Raven said before taking off.

**Only a few minutes before Hilda's and Hilbert's Mt. Har collide with one another. Will they be able to make it before it's too late?**

**To be concluded...**

_**Chapter 6**_

The Curtain Call

* * *

**Scene 1**

[E] Trolberg Airspace

9:13 PM

Raven was shooting upward as fast as he could. But something caught Hilda's eye. "The mountains. They're starting to collide!" She cried.

"We better move it then!" Raven yelled.

Trolberg Airspace

9:13.53 AM

Everse Raven strained a little bit, carrying a surplus of passengers.

"You know, carrying two passengers was hard enough. But three?" Everse Raven complained.

"Well, at least you didn't get lanced by a deadly lightning bolt." Hilbert retorted.

"Oh. Helga's Raven did?" Everse Raven wondered.

"Hilda" Alice corrected.

"Fair enough." Everse Raven concluded.

Then a purple flash came out of the blue, and a deadly projectile shot out from it.

"Look out!" Everyone screamed. The projectile struck the Runestone, knocking it out of Hilbert's grip. They all reached for it, but Dana barely caught it.

"Aah! It's hot." Dana cried.

"Give it to me!" Hilbert yelled as he got hold of it again. But then he noticed a dark force going for Hilda and Raven. "Hilda, look out! HILDA!"

[E] Trolberg Airspace

9:14.20 PM

Raven continued to shoot up. But Hilda saw a purple flash incoming. A projectile launched from it struck Hilda directly. It didn't hurt much, but it launched her off Raven.

"HILDA!" Raven screamed. But Hilda barely grabbed onto his tail feathers, but she lost grip on the Runestone.

"Oh no! I lost it!" Hilda screamed. Raven swung back so Hilda was back on his back and dove down to try and get it again.

Trolberg Airspace

9:14.21 AM

"She's been hit!" Hilbert cried. "Now what?"

"We gotta get there at the same time. We gotta survive this!" Everse Raven screamed.

[E] Trolberg Airspace

9:14.30 PM

Raven was swooping downwards to the Runestone, but he was barely fast enough.

"ANYBODY! CATCH THAT STONE OR ELSE I'LL NEVER COME AGAIN!" He screamed.

A young girl was running towards where the stone was falling. She wore a strikingly familiar snow hat. She put her hands out and caught the Runestone in her arms. "I got it!" She shouted triumphantly. The wind from the fall had cooled it down significantly, but it was only a matter of time before it heated up again.

Raven swooped downward and snagged it from her hands. "Thanks!" She replied as Raven shot back up.

"Alright. For real this time." Raven announced. But not even 10 seconds into their ascent. They heard a booming sound. "Uh oh…"

Trolberg Airspace

9:15 AM

"Mt. Har is colliding with Mt. Har! We're out! Of! Time!" Hilbert screamed.

"Shoot!" Everse Raven groaned before launching upward. "Come on, other Raven. Please don't be late!"

Double Trolberg Airspace

9:15 xM

Another projectile shot at Raven and Hilda, but Raven dodged them. But then a projectile hit Raven directly, but he tanked it out and shot for the sky. Now the two Ravens were less than a hundred meters apart.

Purple spectres surrounded all of them, charging an all out burst.

"It's now or never!" Raven screamed. The purple spectres fully charged the burst and let loose just as Hilda and Hilbert clashed their Runestones together.

Johanna and Hilda's friends witnessed a bright white flash envelop the Ravens and their passengers.

"HILDA!" Johanna screamed.

* * *

**Scene 2**

The Realm Between

-:- xM

Hilda slowly woke up, floating in an area similar to the void between her's and Hilbert's worlds. The two Ravens in their small forms, Dana, Freddie, Hilbert, Leaf, and Alice were there too.

She saw that the Runestones' runes were glowing a brilliant gold and silver, and sparkling with power. Hilda tried speaking, but she couldn't hear herself. She began to panic because she thought she had gone deaf. But a hand landed on her shoulder. It was Hilbert.

He extended his hand toward Hilda, who then took it with her own. Then Hilbert's Runestone floated into Hilda's hands, and vice versa. Then the spherical environment around them stretched vertically into a cylinder shape.

Hilbert and his friends suddenly began turning upside down and getting dragged upward while Hilda and Raven were being pulled down. After a moment of surprise, Hilda waved goodbye to her double as they disappeared into their own colors.

The Library - Outside

9:15 AM

Moments earlier, clouds had quickly gathered after the explosion, obscuring the upside down city. All that was visible was a bright white ball in the sky directly above.

Seconds later, it extended a ray downward to the sidewalk in front of the Library.

"What's happening?" David asked.

"I don't know!" Alfur stammered.

After a while, the clouds began to part and the ray began fading away. From inside the ray, they could finally see a figure descending from the heavens. It was none other than Hilda and Raven, slowly descending toward the ground like the angel that she was.

She clutched the Runestone tightly until her feet touched ground. Twig ran up to her and began licking her.

"Hilda!" Johanna cried, relieved, and went to embrace her. "Thank goodness you're alright."

The clouds had parted completely, finally revealing the dreamy beige sky once more.

[E] The Library - Outside

9:16 AM

Hilbert just finished explaining what happened to his dad.

"Well, what matters now is that we're all safe and you're alright. Let's go home and get some rest, son." Joseph replied to him.

"Yes sir." Hilbert agreed as they got back into his car and drove into the night.

Sparrow Scout HQ

11:30 AM

Johanna attended the badge ceremony.

Raven Leader distributed the badges among the other scouts for their duties. When it came Hilda's turn…

"Hilda!" A familiar voice rang out. It was Tontu, emerging from a wall like he did in The Black Hound.

"Tontu?"

"I found this. A botany badge." Tontu answered.

"Oh!" Raven Leader was mortified. "I can't believe this. I am an utter disgrace as a leader. I forgot to give you the botany badge you so rightfully earned long ago."

Hilda put the badge on her sash.

"There should be a badge for saving the world from getting flattened like a pancake by parallel world." Hilda snarked.

"There's no such-" Frida began.

"I know, I was just teasing you." Hilda replied. Everyone began laughing for a moment.

* * *

**Scene 3**

Hilda's House

5:57 PM

Hilda came back into her room. The Woff was still there, and was asleep. Hilda gave it a pat to wake it up.

"Alright buddy. You're free to go." Hilda cooed.

The Woff stirred before slowly waking up. Hilda opened the window to let it out. But then, the Woff somehow got Hilda on its back and took off. Hilda still had her backpack on, which contained the Runestone.

*I probably should've put the runestone down before doing this.* she thought

The Woff seemed pretty happy that Hilda let it stay during the bad weather and was just giving her a ride as thanks.

The Library - Outside

5:58.30 PM

The Woff landed outside the Library. Then Hilda remembered something.

"Hopefully the Runestone didn't break."

She removed the Runestone from her backpack. Luckily, it was completely intact. But she was reminded of something else.

"Wait. Hilbert might come through the mirror. It's 5:59!" She said to herself.

"Thank you for the ride Mr. Woff." she said before running inside.

The Library - Hidden Room

6:00 PM

The Mirror began rippling as Hilda came in. Wasting no time, she put her hand upon it. Sure enough, a bright light emanated from it. Hilbert flew through, crashing into Hilda again.

"Oh, hello, Hilbert!" Hilda greeted when she recovered.

"They're still trying to get the power back on in my world, so School is cancelled again." Hilbert informed Hilda.

"Figured that would happen. But what are you going to do in the meantime?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure. I suppose I could visit this world and explore its mysteries. Just scouring for any more differences." Hilbert wondered.

"Although, if we don't want the runestones to-" Hilda got interrupted.

"It's alright. You got your Runestone handy by any chance?" Hilbert asked.

Hilda pulled out her Runestone. To her surprise, it was dimly pulsing a dark blue color rather than steadily glowing a bright color and emitting fumes. And it was still cool.

"That's a good sign right?" Alice popped out of Hilbert's hair.

"Hopefully."

Hilda grabbed out the book. The pages turned to the right appendix.

"Ah, according to this, after a Runestone handshake is completed, if a Runestone begins lightly pulsing a dark blue color, that means that a remembered Runestone is contesting with it, and they stop clashing against one another."

"So...does that mean that it's alright for me to come back?"

"Oh yeah." Hilda answered.

"Just be mindful of the manual activation stipulation, and we'll be good." Alice reminded them.

"Phew."

"So. If luck has it, the Woff is still out there." Hilda asked. "Wanna go for a ride?"

"Sure."

The Library - Outside

6:04 PM

They exited the doors to the sidewalk, but the Woff was long gone much to their dismay.

Hilda was crestfallen and unsure as to what they should do. But then she felt a hand grab her's with it revealing to be Hilbert.

"We'll be alright, Hilda." He said.

"I hope so. But what should we do now?"

"We'll think of something." Hilbert replied.

**The End?**

* * *

Epilogue

The Wilderness

7:30 PM

Out from the darkness, an ominous Troll rock loomed. As the sun set completely, the rock collapsed violently. Its crimson eyes glowing eerily and menacingly in the dark. And once up, it began to roar.

The darkness in the woods was filled with more red glows. Many… many more...

**Hilda and Hilbert's adventures may have come to an end for now, but the red-eyed Troll is still out there. And there's no telling how many exist...**


End file.
